Are you Leo Valdez or Jason Grace?
by azhou1
Summary: Spoilers in the HOO series. Mild language and a little cursing with a little romance (doesn't get worse than kissing or hugging). This is about two people who switched bodies and need to pretend to be one another until they get it fixed. They will find secrets about each other and will never be the same again once they switch back... But can they switch back?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I need to thank and credit Myra109 for the plot. I wouldn't have ever thought of doing something like this if I never read her story, "Accidental Switch". If you haven't read it yet, I strongly encourage it. The plot will be similar.l. Yet different. I'm not sure if it'll be a happy ending or a tragic one. Also, I don't own HOO so I can't say that I own any of the characters. This will be in Third Person unless I state otherwise** **. Also, the first chapter will be short. Now, let's start!**

* * *

"Leo! We messed up on this potion. The only way to fix it is fire. Jason already tried but failed," a voice said. Leo turned to see a daughter of Hecate.

Leo smiled and replied while flexing his biceps, "No worries. Fireman is here to save the day!"

Jason smirked, "Fireman?" The two began arguing next to the potion when the potion exploded. Everything turned black in the Hecate cabin for a few seconds before the dark mist disappeared.

Leo's voice grunted, "What in the world happened!"

The Hecate daughters began clearing up the mess, "Its a potion called Switcher. It's a new potion and we have no idea what it does. But we could tell that it was going to explode so we called Leo over. It was the only way to save it. If you didn't start arguing, the contents would've been saved."

Jason's voice came from the back corner, "Hey! How in the world is it my fault?"

One of the Hecate daughters said, "We didn't blame you Jason. Now, you two, get out of the cabin and never come back." They got pushed out and they both ran to Bunker Nine.

They made it to Bunker Nine before they noticed something. Jason stared at Leo. Leo looked exactly like him and sparks were flying out of his hands. Jason wondered why Leo was so tall when he saw a rusty mirror. He looked at the mirror and saw Leo's body staring back at him.

Jason turned to Leo, "Leo, how-"

Leo shook his head, "Maybe its a hallucination?"

Jason shook his head, "I doubt it. If it was, the Hecate cabi- wait, they had something to do with this?"

The other boy gulped, "The troubling thing is that we changed bodies.."

Jason gulped too, "We can't let anyone know otherwise we would be known as a monster or a freak. In worse cases, the gods and goddesses would know and try to-"

Leo sighed, "That means we need to pretend to be the other person."

Jason nodded, "Agreed."


	2. Nyssa Is Suspicious

**A/N- when it's in third person, and I say Jason, I mean Jason in Leo's body. If I say Leo, I mean Leo in Jason's body. If I say another random POV such as Annabeth's POV, and I say Jason, I mean Leo in Jason's body. If I say Jason, I will use the "I" form and "I" will be Jason in Leo's body. Same for Leo's POV. I hope this helps! (I will try to explain it more next chapter. Meanwhile, if you have any questions, please ask me!) Also, Calypso is dead but Leo fulfilling his promise on going back to her island.**

 _"Agreed"_

* * *

Jason turned to Leo, "Ok, small things about how to be me. Every day, wake up and pray to Jupiter about how great he is. Then, wear a purple Camp Jupiter shirt with jeans. Go outside and wait for Piper in the Aphrodite cabin. Then kiss her on the cheek and say good morning while softly smiling. Walk to breakfast without smiling or talking. Go to the Jupi- Zeus table and start eating. Never eat tac-"

Leo saw Piper heading over and hissed, "No time. Here's some tips on how to be me. Go to Bunker Nine and smile and crack a joke at everything. Talk to Fes-"

Piper cheerfully said, "Hi Jason! Leo, do you mind if I-"

Jason managed a fake and obviously forced smile, "Yeah, sure, erm... Beauty Queen." Piper shot him a strange look but Leo kissed her on the cheek gently and Piper's attention focused on him instead. Jason ran to Bunker Nine and Piper didn't notice.

 **Jason's POV**

Was that how Leo felt every time Piper and I left? Damn, it hurt and the smile weighed myself down. That shouldn't be happening right? I felt a thud on my gut, I didn't know the passcode to go inside. I gulped and hooped but that I had Leo's powers. But first, i decided to test if I had my own powers. I tried to make some electricity appear in my hand but I realized that my whole arm was on fire.

Oops.

Whatever. It's not like anyone would notice anyways. I wonder if I should tell Piper but I decided against it. I knew that I was pretty capable of escaping Drew's charmspeak and when Piper was charmspeaking someone else. But I knew that Piper also charmspeaked a lot to Leo. I was dead. Leo had no willpower or anything. He always went along with anything Piper told him to do, charmspeak or not. I studied the passcode on the Bunker Nine door and my hands went intside the toolbelt. My hands did all the work for me and the door opened. I went inside, being careful to not step on anything and closed the door. I turned on the lights and met my first challenge.

Nyssa, daughter of Vul-Hephaestus, half sister to Leo, and she's observant.

Nyssa waved, "Hi Leo. Can you grab that Joko La machine that you named and give it to me? You told me that I can use it for this invention." What the what machine? I didn't really get a word of what she said.

Naturally, I decided to lie, "Machine Girl, I feel a bit tired right now. I don't think I have the strength to give it to you."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow, "Really? You told me that it weighs 20 grams. Are you sure that you don't have a fever?"

Oops again.

I nod, "Yep. I'll be in my bed if you-"

Nyssa narrowed her eyes, "You seem confused. I'm taking you to Will."

 **Leo's POV**

What could be more awesome than having Piper as a girlfriend? I tried to keep a straight face but I was a bit used to smiling so I did a small grimace. Of course, Piper noticed right away.

Piper asked, "Jason, are you ok?"

I nodded, "I'm ok Beau- Pipes."

Piper narrowed her eyes, "I never heard you call me Beauty Queen before."

I shrugged, "It's true. Also, I-Leo is rubbing off of Ja-me. Sorry Pipes but I really want to be alone today."

Piper asked with tears in her eyes, "Why?"

I replied, "My mother died today in the car crash." Piper's eyes widened and agreed to leave me alone today. She said that she would get me breakfast and use charmspeak to convince everyone that I somehow can't participate in the events today because I'm still getting over the war and that I had a nightmare about it yesterday. I smiled a little and nodded before saying goodbye to her. I walked to Jason's cabin. So far, so good. All I had to do was rest for the day and figure what to do tomorrow. I wondered if I had Jason's powers since I didn't feel the sense of fire in myself anymore.

I opened my hand and a spark of electricity flew out.


	3. More and More People are suspicious

**Nyssa POV**

I knew something was wrong the second Leo walked in. He wasn't tapping his fingers or cracking a joke of the invention he had made. He never teased me and he never used that nickname for me. Also, Leo was never sleepy so that was a big surprise also. I took him to Will with him protesting the whole time.

Will walked to him calmly, "What happened to him? Let me guess, one of his inventions went haywire and-"

I interrupted Will, "Will, he feels sleepy."

Will sighed, "Probably from all the work or something. Nyssa, don't get too wor-"

I yelled at him, "Leo is my brother and I want to know what's wrong!"

Will rolled his eyes, "He only needs to sleep. Look, I'll check on him later ok?" I huffed and left, dragging Leo behind me. Leo seemed happy but he always does. I put him in bed and closed the lights before going to my underground bed. I sighed and looked around. I began building a machine that forces people to tell the truth. I don't want to use it on Leo but if he continued to act strange, I would use it.

 **Jason POV**

That was close. Maybe Will couldn't sense that I'm not Leo or something. I'll pretend to be wide awake later but right now, I should sleep. I don't want any dark circles under my eyes. I close my eyes and began sleeping.

 _Dream (part of it is in Leo Valdez's past)_

 _Leo began running somewhere with two girls. One of them managed to soak a police officer by doing something. Was that a daughter of Neptune? Leo continued running but knew that he couldn't escape. He pushed the two girls away and faced the police officers._

 _Scene changes_

 _"Hmm, that's strange, I don't have my keys. Stay here mijo," a beautiful woman in machine clothes said. Eight year old Leo nodded and waited. The woman walked into the shop and looked around._

 _Gaea appeared to the waiting Leo, "Oh, the little fire hero.""_

 _Leo shouted, "Who are you and what do you want with my mother!"_

 _Gaea said, "The Fates would not allow me to kill you yet but they can't stop me from breaking your spirit." Leo's hands caught on fire and the whole machine shop burned down. The woman's scream echoed the place before it stopped. Gaea smiled and disappeared._

Dream ends

I woke up quickly, dazed by my dreams. I was shocked to see that there were tears rolling down my cheeks. I heard footsteps coming this way and I quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door. I washed my face and put on another forced smile. I wonder how Leo did this but hopefully, this was his only nightmare per week. Maybe the other nightmares he got were something small such as a cyclops army in Kansas or something. Yes, that must be it. Today just needs to be the only unlucky dream for the week. I smile in relief and walk out, forcing my fingers to tap on my pants.

Will was outside and said, "Hi Leo. How are you feeling?"

I replied, "Good." I looked at him in the eyes.

Will narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure? Nyssa seemed worried about you."

I shrugged, "Yep, I'm sure." I continued to hold eye contact and continued smiling. This was getting tiring and I wondered how Leo managed to do this everyday. Too bad I didn't have his advice.

The Healer nodded, unconvinced, "If you say so Leo but I'll check on you tomorrow for a full checkup. For now, have some nectar." I took the tiny glass and nodded. Will left the room. I looked at the nectar. Of course! Nectar heals pretty much anything! All I need to do was to give Leo some so we could switch back! Why didn't I think of this earlier? The grin widened and I stuffed the nectar into a clean bucket. I would say that I drank it or something. But how would I ever reach Leo? I sat down on Leo's bed and my hands began making a miniature plane.

 **Will POV (Copy and pasting the previous thing but it'll be... Different)**

I was outside and said, "Hi Leo. How are you feeling?" I was a bit worried about him. It was strange for Leo Valdez to get tired but I thought that it was the stress or something. I really wasn't sure what it was though. If he looked better, I'll give him some nectar and give him a simple checkup tomorrow. If not, I'll need to do a checkup of some sort.

Leo replied, "Good." He looked at me in the eyes. This was strange. Leo used to never look at people in the eyes. Was it something new that he did? I wouldn't be that surprised if it was. Still, it was very strange.

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you sure? Nyssa seemed worried about you." That was an understatement. She had threatened to bang my head with a sonic hammer of some sort if I didn't come here. I really didn't want a broken head.

He shrugged, "Yep, I'm sure." Leo continued to hold eye contact and continued smiling. Ok, this was getting strange.

I nodded, unconvinced, "If you say so Leo but I'll check on you tomorrow for a full checkup. For now, have some nectar." I gave him the nectar and walked out. I shut the door behind me. Nyssa practically grabbed me.

I quickly told her, "Leo is ok right now. He looks much better but I still think he should rest. I gave him some nectar just in case something was wrong. Right now, I need to go and fix Conner. He has been hit by a large branch." I quickly left, before she could ask any more questions. I wanted to tell her to chill but I already knew what would happen if I did.

 **Leo POV**

Being on bed was getting boring. I knew that Jason always held eye contact and never tapped his fingers nor joked much. That was going to be hard. Someone was going to find out eventually but we would be held as experiments or something and I couldn't afford that to happen. Calypso had made me promise to not die and join her in Elysium until I have to. I need to find a cure otherwise she would never believe that I made the one who rescued her from the island. I still remembered how she died... I shook that thought off of me and stared at the clock.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

The door opened and Piper came in. She looked at me and smiled, wondering if I was ok. Of course I wasn't. I would never be but Jason, the perfect hero should.

I smiled, "Hi Pipes. How are you?"

Piper laughed, "Hi yourself. Take a shower and brush your hair. You're a mess." I grumbled a bit while walking to the bathroom. I took some clothes and took off the ones I already had. I took a shower, resisting the urge to cut or throw up. I walked out, looking great.

Piper asked, "I thought you didn't like orange?" I glanced down and realized that I took a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Oops. Jason never wore that shirt before. He was Roman no matter what.

I lied, "Well, today is different so I decided to wear something new." Piper didn't look convinced but she accepted the excuse. How long would I need to lie to her? Or do I need to be Jason forever? Those thoughts were stuck in my head and the thought of being Piper's boyfriend made me gulp.


	4. Will he find out

Thanks for all the reviews! I truly enjoy them

* * *

 **Leo POV**

Piper looked at me suspiciously, "Are you feeling alright Jason?" I wondered what I should do or say. I nodded and smiled a little bit. That wasn't hard. My thoughts drifted to Jason and I wondered how he was doing.

Jason's girlfriend finally looked convinced, "Ok. Last week you promised me a date today. So... Is the date ready?" Holy Hephaestus! I had no idea what Jason was planning nor did I know if Piper was testing me.

I decided to say, "It is almost ready. Can you come back in two hours so I can prepare the final details?" Piper nodded and left. I sat on the bed. Close call. Now, I needed to get a date ready. I gulped. I never planned a date nor dated before. I wondered what I should do. I walked to Cabin 9 and went into my bedroom using a secret passage. Gods, the lock was hard to break now. It would've been impossible if I didn't go through that door so many times.

I heard Will walk away and I waited until the door closed before I slipped in the trapdoor. Jason yelped when he saw me before calming down.

I hissed, "Calm down Jason. Now, where's the place that you planned Piper's date in?"

Jason put his hands up, "Leo, calm down. Look, remember when ambrosia can almost cure anything?" I nodded and suddenly knew what this was about.

I unconsciously tapped something on my pants before saying, "Are you saying-"

Jason nodded, "Yes." He handed me half the vial of ambrosia. We ate it at the same time and waited for the results. Nothing happened. We stood there for five minutes. Nothing happened.

Jason sighed, "Let's drink some nectar everyday and see the results. I guess you will need to go to Piper's date. Ok, so the date had been set up already..." He told me what I had to do and I smiled. I was ready to date Piper.

 **Piper's** **POV**

Something was off with Jason and I knew it. First off, he promised that he would never wear a Camp Half Blood shirt again. I completely understood that. I'm just surprised that he wore one without noticing. Maybe he was distracted that day or something. I heard him come behind me.

Jason smiled a little, "It is ready now. Follow me."

I smiled, "This better be good!" It was our second date since it was only two weeks after the war. The first date was awesome and I'm hoping that the second date was better. I followed Jason to a rock.

Jason asked, "Ready for something amazing?" I nodded, wondering why he led me to a rock. I watched as he touched the rock and the rock moved. Below the rock was a small dark room. He climbed down a hidden ladder and I followed. Jason turned the light switch on, and looked at me. I gapped. Inside was a large buffet with a romantic sitting place to eat and a dance floor along with a small arcade.

"This. Is. Amazing!" I shouted and laughed as I danced around. Jason was the absolute best to do this. Jason smiled and nodded which confused me but he was probably nervous about our date. I remember last time's date. He was also sweating a bit just as he did now.

Jason offered me his hand and I took it, "Pipes, will you do the honor of a dance?"

I blushed a little, "Yes, I would be honored." So we danced.

 **Jason POV (sorry for the improper grammar but I really wanted to emphasize Jason's feelings. So it's on purpose)**

I was mad. Very mad. So mad. Super mad. That I can't think. More than 6 words. At a time. I repeated to myself. That it wasn't Leo's fault. That I was to blame. For being there. And fighting with Leo. In the first place. At least Leo was actually trying. To change back. With me. I never saw so much determination. Between us. I drank some nectar. And ate some ambrosia. Nothing happened. Unfortunately. I sighed. I couldn't help but blame. My best friend. Leo. I didn't want to be. Friends with him again.

I began to cool down. I managed to think easily. What was I thinking? It wasn't Leo's fault. My brain needed to stop thinking that it was and to accept the truth. It was probably my fault. I shook my head. That's definitely wasn't my thought. I never thought that anything was my fault, if you wanted me to be truthful. Sighing, I picked up an orb. I had no idea what it was. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it.

Will.

Will came in and said, "Time for the full checkup." I smile (more like grimace) and I sat on bed.

The doctor narrowed his eyes, "Leo.. You're not acting like yourself today either. Are you sure that you are fine?"

I nodded, "Of course."

Will decided, "You're not Leo."

My eyebrows raised, "Wh-Ho-Wh-"

Will sat on the bed next to me, "First off, Leo never sits on the bed during a checkup. Second, he taps his fingers on his pants even if it's serious. Third, Leo usually doesn't move around his room. He always goes to cabin nine. Fourth, he would know the inventions that he made. Five, Leo talks to Festus and Buford all the time and you didn't do that once. Six, he would've said, 'Duh when I asked if you were fine. He never uses proper grammar."

He waited for a little before asking, "Who are you?"

I thought quickly, 'My name is Moss Williams and I am the president of Camp."

He sounded surprised, "Really." I hoped that he fell for that but why in the world did I say that I'm the president?

Will laughed, "No, you're not. I can tell by your guilty expression. Leo managed his emotions better than anyone, even Jason." My face grew red to the insult.

The Healer saw my expression, "Wait... Are you Jason?"


	5. Broken Leo and Murderer Jason

Thanks for all the reviews! I guess the summary of the reviews is to update so here it is!

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

Huh? Wait, how did this dude figure it out? Great, now I'm thinking like Leo and doing that was a really bad thing. Back to topic. Will had just asked me if I was Jason. I weighed the pros and cons quickly.

Pros: Can help hide identity. Knows medicines and cures.

Cons: Might spread this around camp and tell Chiron.

Will interrupted my thoughts, "Well?"

I didn't know what to do, "Ye-No-Maybe?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Come on. I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone in any form, as long as your not a spy or a traitor." The sky thundered and lightning flashed as Will's oath was accepted. Well, there wasn't any cons that I listed before left and I wondered if I should tell him that I'm Bob Ross or something. Nah. He would ask me to draw and I would be screwed.

Finally, I decided to tell the truth, "Fine. I'm Jason." I waited for Will's reaction. To my surprise, he didn't react much and simply nodded for me to tell the whole story. I sighed and began telling him from my perspective. I even told him about the nectar and ambrosia that I had tried.

When I finally finished, Will stood up, "I'll help you keep your secret and try to fix you two. I promise."

I also stood up, "Thank you."

The Healer sighed, "First lesson on being Leo. Never say, 'Thank you'. Instead, say, 'Thanks' or 'Sure.'"

I decided to protest, "But that's not polite."

He faced me, "Do you want to hide your identity or not?" I nodded, knowing that I had to hide my identity.

Will said, "Then you need to listen. Doctor's orders." What did doctor's orders had to do with anything here? I don't think it did considering the fact that this should be something else. I should know what to do but I didn't and it scared me. This means that Leo was plain stupid.

Will continued, "I will tell Nyssa that you must join me to my office so you can have the full checkup. I will check you up quickly before I give you Lesson 1 on how to be Leo. Do you agree?"

I decided to pretend to be Leo so I shrugged, "Why not?"

Will smiled, "You're already learning. Now, I'll be right back." I watched the Healer walk out the door and quietly talk to Nyssa. Finally he came back and we walked to his office in silence. Will quickly gave me a small checkup. We had about ten minutes before anyone would probably get suspicious.

The Healer lectured me, "Lesson one on how to be Leo. Smiling and joking around. You need to always smile no matter what. For the rest of the ten minutes, I want you to smile big." I gave a big smile and hoped it worked. Will pointed to the mirror and I looked. It looked forced, unreal, and like a small grimace instead of Leo's radiant and bright smile. I kept trying for five minutes but I failed.

Will sighed, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

I snapped, "I'm trying to this Will."

He glared, "Try harder. Didn't I hear you say that Leo was weak when you were with Piper?"

 _Flashback (before Leo and I switched)_

 _I smiled at Piper, "Ready for our first date?"_

 _Piper rolled her eyes, "I was ready a few weeks ago."_

 _I rolled my eyes in reply, "Anyways, follow me."_

 _Piper nodded, "Sure." We walked in silence, not noticing two people following us. We finally stopped at a small lake where I had put a picnic there. It was small and perfect for a first date, in my opinion. Piper had agreed after the date was over. And if the daughter of the love goddess agreed, it was probably perfect. We sat down and began to eat. Soon, Piper and I were full and the food was gone._

 _My girlfriend had suggested, "Why don't we talk about our friends?" I had nodded and agreed to the suggestion. We decided to start with Percy Jackson. Piper insisted that I went first although the rule was to let ladies first. I had argued but she probably used charmpeak to make me go first._

 _I remembered that I had said, "Percy is really strong and I think that he's awesome. I mean, sure, he's still recovering from Tartarus but almost nobody survives there. The fact that he could still smile and joke with us is a truly amazing achievement."_

 _Piper had nodded, "I completely agree Jason. I still can't believe that he and Annabeth managed to survive and still live. Talking about Annabeth, let's talk about her next."_

 _I had agreed, "Sure. Annabeth is really strong and smart. She's probably the smartest daughter of Athena there ever was. she had the phobia of spiders and managed to defeat Arachne with a broken ankle and a laptop. She also managed to trick the queen of spiders to trap itself. Also, she managed to face her new fear, Tartarus while trying to retrieve the ingredient of the cure with you. It's no wonder why guys fall for her. But my heart still belongs to you Piper. In my perspective, you are the most amazing loving, caring, and the one who hates fashion daughter of Aphrodite."_

 _The daughter of Aphrodite chuckled, "Don't worry Jace. I'm not jealous at all. Annabeth is a great friend and she deserves to have whoever she wants. The next person shall be... Frank Zhang!"_

 _I had started again, "Frank is very strong and he managed to survive the whole humiliation and his punishments. He perfected a bow in hopes that he's a son of Apollo. So Frank became very talented with it. Even though Mars claimed him, he continued to use his bow. This shows that he has a lot of determination. I could list a lot more things I think but it turns out that Hera still didn't return my full memory back. And you know what happened the last time I tried to force it." Piper nodded. Last time I tried to d it, let's just say that it didn't turn out that well._

 _Piper laid down on the picnic blanket, "What about Hazel?"_

 _I shrugged, "Daughter of Pluto who also survived all the humiliation and embarrassment. She could be scary but she's actually really nice. I like her attitude and personality-"_

 _Piper sniffed, "Are you saying that mine is terrible?"_

 _I quickly said, "No! No! Of course no-"_

 _Piper burst out laughing, "I was just kidding Jase. Cool down." We looked at each other and laughed._

 _Piper finally calmed down enough to ask, "What do you think about the annoying Leo Valdez?"_

 _I answered with laughing, "Do you even need to ask? He's so original and boring. Although I may have pretended to be his best friend, I was doing it so I could use him. Leo is so weak! He needed a (f word)ing potion and lied to our faces about it! And he trusted someone who hated him instead of prentendinf to love him. I wish we gave the cure to someone else such as your sibling._ _" Piper nodded and said the same thing. I didn't hear some footsteps fading away and another pair chasing the first pair._

 _Flashover ended._

I gasped, "You heard me? Was Leo the other one?" Will nodded and glared at me. He never forgave me yet he still fixed me whenever I had an injury of some sort. And I broke Leo Valdez and I didn't even realize it until he already shattered.

 **Leo POV**

Piper and I danced until the morning. We decided to use charmspeak to sleep a little. We were both exhausted. Piper used charmspeak and we climbed to out seperate beds.

 _Dream World_

 _Jason snarled, "I never want to see you again!"_

 _Hazel laughed cruelly, "You may put on a smile but you'll never win my heart!"_

 _Frank hugged his girlfriend, "Why can't you go to Tartarus and die? None of us would ever miss you."_

 _Piper slapped me, "You may think your rad but the opposite is true."_

 _Percy rolled his eyes, "Look, my fatal flaw is loyalty, especially to my friends, even if it means destroying the whole world. If I was alone and a giant charged at you, I wouldn't even try to help. You are truly worthless and you should be dead."_

 _Annabeth came in, "For once, Percy isn't being a Seaweed Brain. You put us in Tartarus and you still smile? Why don't you take a trip there and see how it's like?"_

 _Mi madre (my mom) came in and looked at me in a disapproval factor, "I am ashamed to call you son. Mi hermana (my sister) was right. You are truly a diablo (devil)."_

 _Well, I wasn't stupid. This definitely was a dream. I knew it since I had 100 times worse. But it didn't make it less sad. Dreams re based on many things such as happiness, fears, anger, imagination, and many other things. For me, dreams were based on my fears and imagination which was a deadly combination. My stupid imagination made everything more realistic and emotional than anything else. Hence, my dreams were worse than most, especially when it was driven by fear and emotion too. But I never let the smile drop from my face. I thought that this was the only way to fight off things. I smiled more and more ever since mi mama's death. If she was here, I would guess that she would want me to be happy forever. But doesn't she get that a life of a demigod is supposed to be dangerous? I hate myself and how weak I was. I was so weak that I wanted to die and live with mi mamá forever in the Underworld._

 _I wish that I could die..._


	6. Jason's Plan

And I'm back with a new chapter. Please read the end part of my author's note. For now, enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

Piper and I finally woke up after a long sleep. Correction. She was in a deep sleep and I was watching her. That's more truthful. Actually, I wasn't sure what's truthful and what wasn't. I mean, if Connor told me that he and Travis switched bodies months ago because of a potion, would I believe them? No way. I would've thought it was a trick or prank of some sort. Now, instead of Connor and Travis, it was Jason and I. If they said it now, I would believe them. Talking about those two, I missed talking to them. They were really fun to be around, especially the pranks and ideas that I would miss. For example, the spider idea that we were creating. We were almost done with making it. It's a small and invisible machine that creates mechanical spiders during some intervals to freak the Athena Cabin. It would be fun pranking Annabeth with that. Too bad that I had to miss it. I sighed from the memory and waited for something to happen.

To be honest, I don't care about dating Piper. I hate her for dragging me around yesterday, at the dance floor. Also, she told me what to eat. I'm not allowed to eat tacos according to her. Piper was too bossy and curious for my taste. I quickly changed into a Camp Jupiter shirt before anyone else can comment.

Chiron called a meeting, "All counselors should report to the big house for a meeting. I repeat, all counselors should report to the big house." I walked outside and saw Piper waiting for me. I took a deep breath before walking to her. We walked to the Big House while talking and chuckling. To be honest, if wasn't hard. I sat on Jason's usual seat and waited for Chiron to start the meeting. Chiron was waiting for Katie from the Demeter cabin and Clovis from the Hypnos cabin. I looked at Jason but Jason was talking to Nico. Holy Hephaestus! I forgo the to tell him the code Nico and I have. Damn it! I turned the other way and saw Katie coming our way.

 **Jason POV**

I said with guilt, "Oh. I guess you did hear me. Can you forgive me?"

Will shook his head, "Look, Leo almost ki-harmed himself because of you."

 _Because of you._

 _Because of you._

 _Because of you._

It echoed in my head and I kneeled down, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Will touched me on my shoulder, "You thought a simple sorry would do it?! No, it does not just do it. Second, you need to apologize to Leo, not me. Now, Nyssa is going to get worried about you. You should go now." I stood up and began to open the door.

The Healer said, "Oh, and if you don't want to get found, smile!" I put on a smile and walked out. It didn't work as planned. Was it because I hated myself? I didn't know what the problem was. I tried to imagine Reyna's advising voice. Suddenly, Chiron called a meeting over the loudspeaker. I gulped. I didn't know who was going to notice or anything. I walked to the meeting and flashed Chiron a forced smile. Chiron nodded to me, looking at his notes instead of me. Not that I wanted him to look at me or anything of course. Will glared at me and Nico raised an eyebrow at me. I walked to a random seat and sat down. That caused more eyebrows to be raised but I ignored them. Chiron opened his mouth and whispered something to Nico and Nico nodded. Nico walked over to me with Will and sat next to me.

I smiled, "How's it going?" Nico narrowed his eyes and I gulped. I literally said 3 words to this guy. Did I do something wrong? Then I remembered that Percy had told me once that Nico ususally glared or didn't show any emotions. I supposed that this was normal for this guy. Nico stared at me and I looked down quickly, knowing that it's a Leo thing to do.

The son of Hades said, "Will is." I waited for him to finish but he never did. I wondered if I should say something.

I finally said, "What?"

Nico narrowed his eyes, "Meet me in my cabin after this meeting." I nodded. Nico looked at the real Leo sitting on my chair. Anger boiled in me as I realized this. LEO VALDEZ HAD NO RIGHT TO SIT ON MY CHAIR! I'M ROMAN AND I SHALL NOT LET THIS IGNORANT GREEK SIT ON MY CHAIR. I WILL GO THERE TO PUNCH HIM. NO, I WILL NOT PUNCH HIM... I will do something more logical and forgivable.

I will kill Leo.

* * *

 **Please read this!**

 **Hi everyone, I am hosting a contest for characters you might want to add in. No, not everyone's character is going to get added. This is because when I did it for Leo Valdez's past, I got too many characters and not enough room. Ok, so if you want a character in my story, please continue reading this.**

 **The contest will start today and end whenever I feel like it (maybe about a week or so). After I announced that the contest is over, I will read all the entries and call them 'rounds'. That means that I will start choosing the best entries. For example, if I had 30 entries (I wish) then I would take off the worst ones. Anyways, you don't need to really need to understand this. So here's the form for the character. The more descriptive and unique your character is, the chances for yours will be higher. You may not chose the godly parent for your character. If you do, it means that you didn't read the rules.**

 **Full name:**

 **Nickname / Preferred Name:**

 **Age (10-17):**

 **Personality:**

 **History:**

 **Description:**

 **Other:**


	7. Death

**Yay! I'm back! Yeah, I know that some of you think that Jason was too reckless but that's only the beginning of it...**

* * *

 **Leo POV**

Chiron started the meeting, "Ok, now that you are all here, I will start. I do not want to be interrupted this time so all questions or comments will be asked at the end of my announcements." Everyone nodded but I noticed Jason glaring at me. It was his famous wolf glare but it didn't work quite well on my face. I glared and him, warning him to stop just in case something happened. I saw a book being shoved at me by Will.

Will tilted his head and mouthed, "I'll tell you later." I nodded and turned my attention back to the centaur.

Chiron said, "Ok, the first announcement is that we have a new head counselor for the Hecate cabin. Her name is Elm. Please give her a round of applause."

Jason muttered, "I thought we weren't allowed to make any noises?" He was smiling a little but I wanted him to smile bigger since people were definitely getting suspicious. I caught them looking at him like he was crazy or whatever. But they dismissed it as nothing like they used to do to me. I sat up straight and took some notes, like Jason always did. How did Jason do it? I could barely read the letters straight but I knew that he, somehow, was able to read it. Wait, he could read Latin as well as I understand Festus! The only problem? I couldn't write in Latin though. Ok, I probably could but it would be really bad. Whatever. I began writing what Chiron was saying and tried to write it in Latin. It worked, probably since Jason was naturally fluent in Latin. Hopefully, Jason could also speak Spanish because if he started cursing in anything else, everyone would know that something was up. Not that anyone cared of course since I got ignored a lot and now he would since he was me. I continued to write what Chiron was saying.

The half horse continued, "I also wanted to take this opportunity to add another rule. From this day forth, I will not allow dating in this Camp. No kisses nor holding hands. Well, besides Nico, Percy, and Annabeth and all those who managed to travel through the terrors of Tartarus. No, you don't have my permission to jump into the Pit to date someone. In order to have dates, you must ask me and I will explain to you about the dates." They all nodded and Percy and Annabeth held hands.

Chiron gulped, "Another piece of information is the fact that the Hunters of Artemis will be arriving soon. Including the goddess. I expect you to welcome them, no matter what they did to you. They will stay in their cabin." All the boys looked worried.

Chiron sighed, "Meeting dismissed. I expect you to tell your cabins immediately. The Hunters will be arriving in about 30 minutes." I sighed, the Hunters of Artemis, of course. Piper looked at me and sighed, before leaving. I was secretly happy though. Without Piper, it would be easier to pretend to be Jason.

Jason walked over to me and grabbed my arm, "Hey Jase! I need to show you an invention that I made! Do you mind coming with me?"

I smiled a little, hoping it wasn't to big, "Sure Leo, as long as it does not take too long." Jason nodded and we walked to my cabin. I quickly shoved the book under Jason's pillow but there was something already in there. I looked inside and took it out. It was a brick.

 **Jason POV**

Of course I saw the book that Leo shoved in the pillow. I just hope he doesn't take the brick out but being Leo, he had to. I was really annoyed by then so I don't blame myself for what happened next. I took the brick out of his hand, making his hand bleed. We stared at each other. I was getting angrier by the second although I didn't show much of it.

Leo asked, "Jason, are you ok?" He didn't seem to see his wound. Too much loyalty I guess but that was probably a game. All of it wasn't a game wasn't it? I just happened to change into the most useless boy in the world and he just had to turn popular?

All his fault.

I replied with a big smile, "I'm ok! But I will be even better once you are dead Leo Valdez!" He stared at me as if I was crazy. I was not crazy besides the fact that I had a friend that's a brick. It's not as crazy as Leo Valdez though but I mean technically him so...A, I crazy? I denied the fact. Leo began heading towards the door but I grabbed his hood. He tried to wiggle out and in the process, did his best to slap me so I would let go of him. He managed to slap me but I had his Hephaestus powers so I stopped him with a wall of fire blocking the door (remember that Leo doesn't have any fire powers anymore). Leo stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. Something was coming down the stairs quickly but I didn't think much of it. It's probably some machine or some screw that's coming apart. Probably because of the fire too. Although I should stop the fire, just in case the whole cabin came down, I didn't. I was too focused on killing Leo.

Leo had tears in his eyes (or my eyes since he's me), "Please Jason, don't do this. You shouldn't do this. I'm your friend."

 **(Warning: If you don't want to read curse words, please skip what Jason says next.)**

I laughed coldly, "You overheard the whole conversation about how you are a useless freak that can do nothing. I thought that your brain is easy to use because you are a child of Hephaestus. Supposedly, your the best hero in this world, right before me. You defeated Gaea, not me. But I was right, the brain of yours is very useful. Without your Hephaestus powers, you are an idiot and a moron, as well as a f*cking stupid person. I can't believe I even liked you at all. Well, I don't care if we are stuck like this forever. Why? Because I will be a hero, the greatest one, and you can't stop me. Goodbye Leo Valdez."

 **(If you read the warning before and skipped the quote, you may continue reading now.)**

Leo yelped as I raised my sword. I laughed as I heard a long scream before it stopped. I sliced perfectly and I was pleased to see my shirt splattered with blood. I heard a thud and then everything was silent.


	8. Who's Dead?

**This chapter is dedicated** **BlueFangirlStreak since she gave me many ideas for chapters. So thanks!**

* * *

 **Leo POV (surprised?)**

I saw Jason's sword attack coming and in desperation, I threw up my hands. It was too late though. I could tell that there were about five minutes before I would die. Suddenly, I heard creaking in the stairs and I narrowed my eyes. Jason said his last words to me and began to swing the sword. I closed my eyes and prepared myself to die.

 **Thalia POV (surprised?)**

The Hunters of Artemis has finally arrived. Artemis told us to settle into camp and do whatever we want for some time. I decided to see Jason but instead, I found his cabin on fire. I gasped and gulped before taking out my bow and running to the cabin. There's a hole in the roof that's perfect for sneaking out. That meant that I had to fly. I had to do it for Jason, I reminded myself. I gulped and summoned wind. I flew to the ceiling and I wobbled a few seconds before falling back down. Luckily, the wind caught me before I died.

I heard a few shouts of Leo's voice, something about Jason being useless or something. Anger boiled in me and I flew to the ceiling and climbed down the stairs. I saw Leo holding a sword in front of Jason. Since when did Leo use a sword? I shook my head. Stupid ADHD. I saw Leo's sword coming down and I saw Jason raising his arms in desperation. I ran down the stairs and pushed Jason away before taking the blow myself. I saw my blood splattering on Leo's shirt and I collapsed onto the floor. Everything turned black as I tried to breath. My breathing stopped but I still felt alive. I looked at myself but I couldn't see myself.

Thanatos appeared in front of me, "Thalia Grace, your time is up. Take my hand and I will take you to the underworld." He took out his hand and I took out mine, looking at it.

I stuttered, "A-a-m I-I a-ac-actual-actually de-dead?" Thanatos nodded and pointed to my hand. He didn't cast any spells on it though so I was happy about that. Why did Leo kill me though? I shook my head. Stupid ADHD. I took his hand. Since I was a Hunter of Artemis, I appeared in Elysium and rejoined the other Hunters that had died in there.

 **Jason POV**

I laughed and opened my eyes. In front of me was Leo sparking with anger. And I saw... My sister, Thalia Grace. Thalia Grace was dead. I killed my own sister. I'm a murderer. I looked at Leo before running out. Artemis grabbed me and shoved me back into Zeus cabin. She saw Thalia on the floor and touched her forehead before muttering a few ancient words.

The goddess turned to Leo and I, "Who killed my Lieutenant?"

I had to accept responsibility, "I killed your precious Lieutenant." See? Now I would be happy for admitting the truth (sort of) and Artemis would feel happy about getting revenge for Thalia. Artemis turned to me, and her form flickered for a second. Damn it! Her form must be getting confused since I'm technically Greek and Leo's technically Roman. Just what I needed. Artemis raised her arm.

Artemis said, "Ένα ανδρικό ημίθεο που μισώ και αυτό που σκότωσε τον αγαπημένο μου κυνηγό. Ανεξάρτητα από τη μορφή που θα πάρετε, θα στοιχειοθετηθείτε από εφιάλτες χειρότερες από τις." (Thanks google translate) I gulped as ancient magic wrapped around me. Then, Artemis left to mourn with the hunters. I wondered who would be the Lieutenant now. I knew that I now had to suffer from nightmares and that the moon would never help me. Leo looked at me and I left, leaving him with my dead sister. I kneeled down in the Hephaestus cabin and silently mourned for Thalia. Luckily (or unluckily), the whole camp knew what I did and didn't bother me for some time.

 **Leo POV**

I'm alive! But Thalia was dead. Artemis didn't curse me but still... I felt bad for Thalia. One more reason why I should run away. But Romans don't run from their problems, according to the old Jason. I took out the book and flipped to page one.

(book content will be in italics. Pretend that this is in Latin.)

 _ **Chapter I- basic information**_

 _The Changer is a very old potion made by Lady Hecate. Lady Hecate often used this potion in war and only in war. This is very dangerous and rarely any other people could make this but the Hecate cabin has been trying to make this potion after the Great Prophecy. They thought that it would help the most in war but they needed test subjects in order to use it, just in case it gave the monsters benefits. But no one was willing to be the test subjects since the side effects (chapter 2) were dangerous and powerful._

 _Also, there is no known antidote as of now. We suspect that Lady Hecate knows how to make the antidote since she is really great at potions and spells. But she won't make it until she does experiments on them, which can make the side effects and the potion permanent for two people who are opposites. Although it takes some time (1 year), for the potion's side effects to become permanent, the side effects kick in a few days, depending on the person._

 _For demigods, it's more dangerous. They have powers that try to fight the potion but the potion just turns them on their side. Therefore, the potion would be stronger than ever. It's even more dangerous than that. Since most demigods have weapons and are particularly skilled in something, the potion would use that against them (explained in chapter 2)._

 _The only sure antidote is to become a god or a goddess since they are immune to the potion. The potion was meant for monsters and beings besides the gods. The only other one that had suffered the Changer was Lord Dionysus. Somehow, his followers, before he turned into a god, had given him a potion than Lady Hecate dropped by accident. Luckily, becoming a god saved him._

 _ **Chapter II- side effects**_

 _There are many side effects to this potion. Some are worse than others but they get stronger as the potion prevails. It takes about a year until the potion reaches the heart but it's 6 months for demigods. The side effects include anger beyond imagination, restlessness, the emotion to kill, getting irritated for any little thing that happens, and other effects. In this chapter, we will talk about most of the side effects but not all of them._

 _1\. Anger beyond imagination._

 _You might think that anger could be controlled but it's the opposite. Studies has shown that too much anger could possess a normal human or a demigod to do things that they will regret. The person might start glaring at people for no reason, have sudden mood changes, or threatening to kill for a simple thing. This develops after the irritation begins its cycle._

 _2\. Irritation_

 _Being irritated often can often make people angry. The person would start in irritated worrying about everything and everything. For example, someone who has this would get mad if he or she doesn't get the first scoop of ice cream or get to do their favorite things. Even compromising could be hard with them since the person would want everything their way and only their way. This is the first step of the side effects._

 _3\. Restlessness-_

I heard a knock on the door and quickly shoved the book in Jason's (or my) pillow. I opened the door and saw a Hunter. The Hunter was obviously the new Lieutenant. This Hunter had raven black hair and sharp blue eyes and pale skin. When seemed around 11 but her eyes had a lot of wisdom in them.

The Hunter said, "My name is Andrea and I am here to take Thalia for the burial."

I stepped aside and bowed, "Of course my lady." The Hunter rolled her eyes and slapped me before signaling two other Hunters. One of them had straight black hair with gray eyes which gave a hint of green in it. The other one had green eyes with blond hair. They both seemed older than Andrea but the Hunters were immortal so it's hard to tell.

Andrea turned to the Hunters, "Ok, good you're here. Sara, you and Star will take our sister out. I will deal with the boy that got Thalia killed because he didn't know how to defend himself. Even though your sister may forgive you, I won't. I'll deal with Leo Valdez, the real killer later though." Sara and Star picked Thalia up gently and took her out the cabin.

The Lieutenant said, "Girls, please bring our fallen Hunter to our cabin. The others should be done with weaving by soon and could get all the help they could find." The two nodded and left. I was scared to death. Andrea came over and swept her leg to kick mine and I fell onto the bed. My leg smacked the book. Stupid book. Andrea smacked me again before leaving. I smiled, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe luck was on my side, at least a little bit. Or was Andrea just taking pity on me because I seemed upset. Whatever the case was, Andrea seemed like she was going to kill me. But I technically killed Thalia since I didn't kick Jason away or anything. I was mad at myself either way. I shook my head. It was no use getting irritated. What was done, was done.


	9. The Two Murderers

**And... I'm back. So let's not waste any time and just get started.**

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

I looked at Thalia for some time before leaving to go to the stupid Hephaestus cabin. I can't believe that I killed my one and only older sister, a daughter of Jupi-Zeus. This was all Leo's fault. Thalia had gotten in the way but if Leo didn't take my chair, I would've been fine. I refused to go to the funeral. I opened the door and saw Nyssa there, staring at me. I stared back at her with a huge smile on my face.

Nyssa came and slapped me, "LEO VALDEZ! HOW DARE YOU KILL JASON'S SISTER! AND SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND AS I RECALL."

I rolled my eyes before sighing, "You are dumber than you seem." I walked into Leo's room and locked the door. What was the special combination that only Leo knows? I searched through Leo's memories, well the ones I seemed to have access to, and saw the combination. The numbers and letters were really random. 820031WillNicoForget30028. Will Nico Forget? Huh? Whatever, why did I care for him since he was THIS unpredictable? I tapped in the numbers and the words and the door beeped, 'Lock activated.'

The trapdoor opened. Shoot! I forgot about that one. How could I have been so stupid?! Nyssa climbed in and closed it. I knew that I could beat Nyssa in a duel, but I didn't want to kill her. Especially with the fire. NO! I am Jason Grace and I have murdered many people before. I have led people in war, saw them die, and everything. Why should I care for her?

'She has family. Think of Thalia.' My brain argued back to myself.

Nyssa cautiously approached me, "Leo? Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes at her ignorance, "I think that LEO is not the one that you're talking to."

She looked confused, "What do you mean?" I thought about an answer and then, I felt a heavy weight on my. Nyssa tackled me? That was kind of strange when you thought about it. Why would she tackle me? I felt a machine slide under my neck.

Nyssa peered into my eyes, "Machine... activate." The thing on my neck whirled two times before two metal hands touched my head.

She asked, "Who are you?"

I couldn't help myself, "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." I ended up telling her everything that happened before my mouth stopped.

I looked at her, "What the heck was that?"

She took the machine off, "Machine deactivate. That was a truth machine for your information, Jason Grace. Why didn't you tell me about the Switcher potion?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

She sighed, "I'm going to talk to the real Leo who I assume is trapped in your body." Before I could stop her, she went through the trapdoor and disappeared to the other side.

I sighed and asked myself, 'Why am I so angry at Nyssa? She didn't do anything. She's only worried for Leo.' I sighed and laid down on the bed, closing my eyes.

 _Dream_

 _"Donde estas mi mama? (Where is my mom?)", an eight year old asked._

 _A woman who had his hair and chocolate brown slapped him, "You killed su madre (your mother)! Su madre es mi hermana. (Your mother is my sister.) It's all your fault! Monster!"_

 _A ten year old Leo was running through the woods, silently._

 _The woman chased Leo, "Come back you murderer!" Leo tripped over a rock and scraped his knee. The woman pounced but Leo moved out of the way quickly. He got up again and began running. The woman got up and ran back, but now chased him by driving a car._

 _A thirteen year old Leo looked very tired._

 _He said to the 2 girls with him, "I'm tired. You should probably stay away from me. I'm a murderer."_

I woke up with a start. Surely that dream couldn't be true... Right?

 **Leo's POV**

I was at the funeral, mourning for Jason's sister. I was the one who was supposed to die though. Thalia took the blow from me, thinking that I am Jason, not Leo. I saw Nico heading my direction and he grabbed my arm. He took me to the Hades cabin and locked the door behind him. It was creepy inside and I knew that I couldn't make fire appear so I could see something. Nico turned on the lights. I guess that you could also do it the ordinary way, turning on the lights.

Nico stood in front of me, "Leo."

I couldn't deny it for much longer so why not, "Hey Nico."

He looked at me in the eye, "Explain." I told him everything that happened, from the Hecate cabin to the death of Thalia. Speaking of Thalia, when Artemis cursed Jason trapped in my body, would I get cursed too?

Nico asked, "Can you continue reading the book? You need all the information you can get." That was true. I took out the book.

 _Chapter 3_

 _After the stages in chapter 2, they would eventually murder 2 to 3 people. After the unreasonable amount of anger, they would start getting flashbacks of the other person's past, or feel the same emotion as the other person. Their emotions would change and something called the DPSB would happen. The DPSB stands for, 'Different people same body'. This means that they would start turning into one person. They might speak at the same time or start feeling the same. If one person gets killed, the other person would die within an hour. There is only one way to slow this DSPB down and that information will probably be never shared. Lady Hecate always liked her potion secrets._

Bang! Bang! Who was pounding on the door? Nico opened the door to reveal... Nyssa looking angry and sort of... concerned?

Nyssa stormed towards me, although I could actually cause a storm to happen, "Leo Valdez. Why didn't you tell me about what's happening to you?"

I sighed, "Nyssa, I need to speak to Jason. It's important." I bolted out of the door and went through the unlocked trapdoor. I woke Jason up.

Jason woke up, "Leo? What are you doing here?"

I said seriously, "We need to talk about this book." I gave him a summary about what I read so far and he paled.

"Murder 2 people? I murdered one, I'm handing you the responsibility of murdering the other one."


	10. Talking to the Dead

**I don't really have an excuse for not updating for centuries unless being lazy actually counts. Anyways, I hope you all still remember what happened before. Yes, that might have been a shock but oh well!**

 **Warnings: Major cursing**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

"Kill someone! Are you fucking crazy!" Since when did I ever take on a mission like that?

"Leo, you need to. Otherwise, we are both going to do something we will regret in the future."

"I can't just kill one of my siblings!"

"I never said that you needed to kill one of your siblings."

I glared at him, "Look Grace, you killed Thalia, who was you're sibling!"

Jason rolled his (or was it mine) brown eyes, "She rarely visited!"

"I suppose that her duties are taking a long time."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Since when where you so formal?"

"Since I changed bodies with you." With that, I turned away and began to storm out.

"Wait!" I froze and turned around.

Jason looked completely serious, a look that should never be on my face, "Leo, if you don't kill someone, I promise that I will kill Nyssa."

My blue eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!"

He looked at me, "I would. After all, once a murderer, always a murderer. You have until two days, at this time. That should give you time to complete your mission." Knowing that he wasn't going to say anything else, I stormed to Jupit-Zeus cabin. It's sort of funny about how I kept switching Roman and Greek Gods now. I slammed the door and sat down on one of the beds. I looked at the huge statue of Zeus, who was, as always, holding the Master Bolt. I needed advice, some good advice. I wasn't a child of Athena after all. I probably wouldn't think of any rational plan.

But which spawn of Athena would believe me? None of them really knew Jason nor I that well, besides the fact that I loved to make jokes, play pranks, and things like that. Besides, they all knew that I could blackmail Jason to be in some of my pranks. Trust me, I was very excellent on the subject of blackmailing. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. Only Nico and Will knew about the switch and neither seemed to visit me. I bet that they knew that people would think that there was something going on if two of Leo's best friends came to Jason's cabin.

I needed to talk to someone affected by the incident and would never tell someone. I could hear Nico's possible advice ringing through my years.

 _Kill some random demigod that betrayed you instantly._

I bet that would be his fatal flaw talking instead of him. As for Will, he would probably tell me to talk to Chiron about the whole thing, who would undoubtedly tell the gods and goddesses. Then Jason and I would be doomed. Neither of them were really... affected by the whole things nor really experienced Jason's mood changes. They weren't there when Jason killed her sister either. My heart ached for Thalia at the thought.

Wait, Thalia! She was directly affected by the whole thing. So much that she died. It would sort of make sense to talk to her about it. She wasn't one of hold grudges against people. But again, Thalia was **killed** this week and she might need some time to settle down in Elysium and talk with some of the dead Hunters. No, I didn't have time to wait for that. I needed to talk with her as soon as possible.

But it's not like I could teleport to the Underworld, talk to Thalia, teleport back, and hope that nobody noticed I was gone. I knew that my instinct was to not think but trapped in Jason's body, I was sort of overthinking. I knew that the answer was right there but I just couldn't think of it currently. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. A black haired guy came in and closed the door. I began to slowly smile.

 **Thalia's POV**

Dying wasn't an experience I ever wanted to go through again. I would never want to be reborn and have this experience again. Do you know how long the lines were? I knew that the new lieutenant, Artemis, and all the other Hunters put a drachma in my funeral. My pockets proved that. I hoped that Sara didn't give me any money, considering that I owed her a drachma, and not the other way around. I opened my eyes and paid a drachma to the guy. He introduced himself but I zoned out easily.

Besides, I didn't want to know his name. Ever. He took me to the boat and it began to move on it's own. Hardly impressive at all. I saw the shards of lost hopes and broken promises. Some of them floated to me and I decided to take them but the looked the guy gave me was enough for me to drop them and watch them sail away. I got a EZ pass to Elysium, seeing how I was one of Artemis's hunters.

I took a deep breath and stepped into Elysium before feeling something tugging for me. What was this? The others looked at me, concerned and began to rush over. Before they reached me, I vanished.

It took me a few minutes to get used to the bright light they call the sun. Wasn't I dead or something? Or was that just a dream.

"Thank the gods you're here." The familiar voice was directed by me.

Another voice said, "I can only keep her here for a few minutes." I squinted before seeing Jason. I reached forwards and attempted to touch him, but my finger went through him.

I asked, "What am I doing here Jason?"

Jason hesitated before saying, "I'm not Jason." He began explaining everything but a glance from Nico told him to summarize the main points.

After a few minutes, I felt something tugging me back to the Underworld, "I don't blame Jason for killing me. It must've been one of the side effects doing it for him. Thankfully, it wasn't you. Imagine dying or almost dying in two different bodies. In a way, not dying kept Jason alive."

He chuckled, "Yeah, dying sucked. Erm... No offense."

Nico looked as if he was going to collapse, "One minute at maximum."

I looked at Jason, "Here's my advice Leo. Jason told me about the runaways. I connected the dots and knew that at least one of your foster parents were abusive. Am I right?"

Jason nodded, "Yes."

I really needed to start thinking about him as Leo now, looks were very deceiving, "That foster parent are probably abusing someone else, a child, an animal, or something. Would you regret killing that person, knowing that if you do, you would save tons of children that are sort of like you, from abuse?"

Ja-Leo widened his eyes, "I knew that I could count on you."

I turned to the struggling Nico, "Nico, tell Artemis to stop the curse. Tell her to do it, as a final favor for me."

Nico nodded, "I'll summon you again Thalia, some day. When they are back to normal."

I agreed with Nico, "Thank you Nico." Nico fainted from using his powers to quickly and I immediately returned back to Elysium. I may have once lived in that world, but now, I belonged in the Underworld, with my family.


	11. Promise of the 3 Days

**I'm just going to hope that I publish this in August.**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

Okay, now that Thalia wasn't here anymore, my next thought would be, 'HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIND TERESA!' Nico was still lying on one of the beds but I decided to not move him since he probably didn't need any insults from Will. Nevertheless, the door opened and Will entered the room.

Will glared at me, "What did you do to him Leo?"

I raised my hands, "I swear that I didn't even touch him. It's from magic exhaustion." Will walked to Nico to check on him and I slipped out the door easily. It wasn't like I had a will about having a raging Will. I chuckled to myself, which was something that must have been weird on Jason's face. I would need to remind myself about giving that joke to someone in front of Will. I knew that Chiron would be upset that I disappeared and would arrange a search party for me. I'll have to talk to him myself.

I walked to the Big House and saw Chiron looking bored, "Chiron, I request permission to go to Camp Jupiter for some business of arranging a few temples for a few more minor gods and goddesses. I have a few ideas and I need the praetor's approval." I hated to sound so formal, like I didn't even really know what the word, 'funny', meant.

Chiron sighed, "Jason, you know that you have permission to travel between camps at all times." He did? That makes sense when he disappeared all the time just as I was going to knock on his door to talk to him about some prank and use blackmail. I just didn't know that his hiding spot was at the Roman camp. He probably had a secret portal in his room, probably in the attic or something.

I decided to say, "I know, but I just wanted you to know just in case you panic and wonder where I was."

He dryly smiled, "Very responsible of you to do that." Ha! I, Leo Valdez, was called responsible. Wait until Jason and I change back and I tell him that.

"See you in a few days. Try to not Iris Message me since I'll be very busy and you know what Romans think about those messages." I left and wondered how I was going to get in without Will seeing me. I looked around before my eyes stopped on the roof. As if I practiced a hundred times, I flew to the top and opened the top latch with a combination I didn't know. Points to being Jason I guess. Using my knowledge from mi madre, I changed the combination to, 'All the ladies luv Leo'. I closed the door and turned on the lights. I walked through the portal. I closed my eyes as my surroundings blurred and everything started to spin.

A stern voice said, "Jason, we weren't expecting you for some time."

I opened my eyes, surprised, "Um... Hi Reyna. I'm just here to go through the temples and check everything a couple more times to make sure that everything is good."

"Okay, but come back for tea later. Hazel and Frank would want to talk to you." I nodded and Reyna walked away, her purple cloak billowing. Her dogs looked at me and I was pretty sure they knew I wasn't actually the Jason they knew. After I was sure that no one saw me, I went through the Roman borders and went across the river by flying.

I knew that Teresa lived in California, although I wasn't sure if she had moved or not. It's been years since our last encounter, which didn't end that well. I began to fly around to see if I could spot her being flying to the house that rather looked like a dump. I knocked on the door and Barbie Doll (aka Teresa) opened the door.

Before she could say a word, I said, "I am from Social Services."

Teresa stammered, "H-Hi Mister..."

"Valdez. I am Leo Valdez in disguise."

"W-What?"

"And this is for torturing people and murdering them in the end!" I used a hammer that I brought with me and knocked her out easily with the heavy metal hammer. I granted her a quick death. I knew that she did a lot of things that I didn't like, but no one deserved a slow and painful death. Then, I told the terrified kids behind her to run. They looked at me before staring at Teresa and bolting out the wooden door. One of them looked at me and thanked me quickly. I shrugged, and just left. I didn't want to waste too much time talking. I flew up in the air, and back to the Roman Camp.

Hazel greeted me, "Hey Jason! Looks like Leo is blackmailing you again. Let's go to the chocolate shop, and talk for some time. I'm sure that Dreas would want to see you since she's leading the workers to build the temples."

I was startled, "Huh? Oh right, Dreas. Sorry Metal Bi-Hazel."

"Metal Bird?"

I chuckled, "I guess that I-Leo's rubbing off of me."

"I guess. Now, since you're here, are you staying for the three days you promised?"

"Promised what?"

"You know, since Frank and I want to talk to you about a few things, you were busy last time, and swore on the River Styx to stay here for three days the next time you visited. The Cohort is ready for you already, but let's get to the chocolate shop." Why in Hades did Jason have to swear on the River Styx! Now I actually have to pretend to know Jason's friends and be serious. Reyna might even force me to do the worst thing in the world...

Speaking of Reyna, she walked to me and said, "Jason, I need to go and get some supplies. You're going to do some paperwork." Then, she left without a word. Gods... Paperwork, the worst thing in the world. Now, if it was on an electronic, I would be able to hack everything, and-wait, I'm not Leo anymore. I can't do that. I forced myself to focus on Hazel's words.

"And I can't wait to introduce you to a new camper. Her name is Layla. She's in out Cohort and she got claimed yesterday as a child of Vulcan. Besides, you have three days to get to know her, and participate in the war games. Well, unless Reyna makes you oversee the games, but of course, you only have three days here so it might not be..." My blood turned cold. Three days. Nyssa!

* * *

 **Looks like it's not published in August. Damn it! Oh well, I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. I know that Hazel wouldn't talk this much, so it's slightly OOC. My excuse is that she is too excited to pay much attention. Wish Nyssa luck!**


	12. The Hunters and some Paperwork

**So chapter 12 begins...**

* * *

 **Jason POV**

After Leo went through the portal, which was information I got from Chiron, I decided to climb the ladder to the balcony. I created the mini ladder that could extend to any length, by the way. That was awesome! I shook my head, no! That was not in my vocabulary, especially in my thoughts. I usually don't use such simple vocabulary, and I definitely thought that the word, 'awesome', was overused. I knelt down to the lock and tried my usual combination, which didn't work. Why didn't I think that Leo wouldn't change the lock combination again? Oh, right. I thought that he was going to be more like me, and would've been more responsible.

And what in the name of Zeus was he doing in Camp Jupiter! Gods, did I actually think Zeus instead of Jupiter? This connection must really be narrowing down a lot.

I knelt down and looked at Leo's tool belt, "Give me a screw." The belt refused to cooperate and hit me in the head with a nail, before the nail disappeared. I rubbed my hand on my forehead. Maybe the belt sensed that I wasn't actually Leo. I guess that not just anyone can use the belt. Guess that there isn't any use for wearing a belt either way. I'll keep it on since I'm so awe-no! I am not Leo Valdez and I will not think his usual thoughts. I sighed, before burning the door with my hand. I looked at the portal and wondered if I should go there. After all, I made the oath about the three days thing after a lot of begging and things like that. Nah, I didn't want to go there. I would rather be here and chat to Piper, no matter who she thinks I was right now.

I knocked on the door and she opened the door, looking beautiful as always, "H-Hi Piper."

She rolled her eyes, "Repair Boy. What are you doing here? I just got a mention from Chiron about where he was going. I can't believe that he didn't tell me." Usually, I would take her hand and reassure her, but by being Leo, I couldn't do that at all.

I bit my lip and smiled, "Piper, if I opened a band, would you join? If you do, I'm sure that you can play the pipes well!"

Piper looked amused, "Leo!" Then, she punched me. From a different perspective, it probably looked like a playful punch. But Piper was strong and dangerous... She was right when she said that she was a dangerous girl.

I rubbed my arm, "Beauty queen!"

"Whatever." I turned and left, looking pained. I guess that Leo never really pretended to looked pained after Piper punched him 'playfully'. Wait... Has it been two days yet? I think it has. Sorry Leo, your deadline is over. I began walking to my cabin, and was surprised to see a few Hunters there. What in the name of Hades were they doing? I walked in, and a few of them followed me. Maybe it was because I was so awesome. Damn it! And I thought I was doing well. Ugh. Leo and his sarcasm.

I turned around but the Hunters continued to follow me, "What in the name of Hephaestus are you doing?"

The one with the silver crown said, "Making sure you don't murder anyone. No one feels safe around you."

"You're going to watch me when I sleep too?" They exchanged an eye roll before continuing to stare at me. Maybe they were so breathless because I was awesome. Dang it! Anyways, they didn't seem like they were going to give me answers.

One of them, with a bracelet, said, "It will depend on what our Lady says. Besides, you think that we're going to let an insignificant boy ruin our lives?"

"Yes."

"Oh no! We must run." The Hunters laughed.

The silver crowned girl sighed, "You and your sarcasasm Sara."

The girl named Sara chuckled, "What can I say? It's second nature."

I asked, confused, "Are you a nature spirit?"

Sara stopped and looked at me with anger, "Are you insulting me?! Are you seriously trying to compare me to a low life that killed my younger brother when he was born?"

"I-I-" Vines grew out of nowhere rooted my feet to the ground. I could barely move, never mind get out of this girl's anger.

The silver crowned girl put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Sara. The boy is just trying to get your strength out of you, although I can't say that I care if he dies or not."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Okay Andrea, I got it. But if he had half a brain, he would've known that I am a daughter of Demeter. Besides, they would've figured out eventually."

I asked, "How about you Andrea? Anything to say about my strong looks and personality?"

She turned and glared at me before saying, "Just shut up." I tried to think of a reply, and opened my mouth to say something. Only to find out that I couldn't open my mouth at all. My lips were sealed.

Andrea looked startled about the fact that I wasn't replying and turned to Sara, "Did I-"

Sara nodded, "Yes."

Andrea sighed, "You can speak now but you will forget the past two minutes, especially where I showed my powers." I opened my mouth quickly, and I wanted to talk about what happened. Then, I couldn't recall what had happened. Why were there vines by my feet? Wait, that's Sara's doing. But why couldn't I remember what else had happened over the last minute? Maybe it was ADHD. I shrugged, and used a knife to carefully cut the vines out. Then, I began building something, and the two were just looking at me before grabbing a few full knives, and began to sharpen them.

 **Leo POV**

I barely heard Hazel as she spoke, although Jason's mind allowed me to multitask. At least I would have a bad idea of what would happen, even though I wasn't so focused on the details. She was just talking about something new in the camp. Since when was Hazel so talkative again? Oh right, since I wasn't around.

I asked her, "Hazel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know about how I can get a message to Camp Half-Blood? I forgot to tell Leo something very important. I need him to make one of the blueprints for an automobile to maybe help us build."

Hazel looked at me strangely, "Camp Jupiter already has many automobiles but Leo is very talented. Didn't you mention something about an IM sometime?" Right! An Iris Message!

"Right, I just forgot the name on her. I'll be right back." I ran out, and found a spray gum to make mist. I shot it in the air, and a rainbow appeared. I gave a quick prayer for this to work before...

"Don't forget your paperwork Jason!" I groaned as I turned around to face Reyna.


	13. The Truth of Will

**I have no idea what to write in this column so why not do this?**

 **Let's pretend that they are reviewing their past and are reading this too...**

 **Jason: Why the heck would I ever kill Thalia?**

 **Leo: I don't know man, you were the one doing it.**

 **Piper: I can't believe I didn't notice that I was dating Leo! I'm so sorry.**

 **Leo: It's just a fanfiction that the stupid author is writing.**

 **Author: Excuse me Mr. Valdez? You know that I can kill you right?**

 **Leo: Last time something tried to kill me, it failed. After all I disproved of the expression, 'You never live twice'.**

 **Author: But can you live thrice?**

 **Thalia: ... This is getting ridiculous. I know I'm dead in this fan fiction but I just want to see what is happening!**

 **Percy: Amen.**

 **Grover: Foooooood.**

* * *

 **Grover POV**

I've been busy. As the new Lord of the Wild - I hate that title -, I needed to start getting the wild back. But first, I wanted to visit Percy. Our bond was very jumpy lately, sometimes I couldn't feel if he's alive, and sometimes I feel like I'm connected to whatever. I never expected it too be this unstable. Anyways, I finally arrived at camp. Some other nature spirits before helping me with the plants, trees, and wild animals. Percy jumped up, and grabbed my hand, pulling me underground.

After he shut the trapdoor, I crossed my arms, "I still hate being underground."

Percy whispered, "Don't talk, I'll explain everything in a moment." I guessed that Percy had a reason of why I wasn't allowed to speak yet. He flicked some switches, and called for Annabeth, who appeared in an instant. The lights were on now.

I whispered, "Would someone tell me what is going on?"

Annabeth shrugged, "We can speak now. The walls are soundproof. We are underground, a place that Nyssa built. Only she knows about it, excluding us. We need to stay here." I looked around, and spotted the child of Hephaestus in the corner. She looked up for a second, and waved, before going back to building something.

Percy sighed, "Anyways, Jason, and Leo are acting really strange. We have no idea way, but Leo killed Thalia already, and I think that they are going for the Big Three. No camper is safe. Nyssa is Leo's cabinmate but-"

I interrupted, "Short story please?"

Nyssa walked over, "They changed bodies, and apparently are having very bad side effects. Swear that you won't say anything about this Grover, unless you are only with the people who know too."

I sighed, "I swear it on the River Styx." I heard the sky rumble.

After some time, I asked, "Shouldn't we try to change them back?"

Nyssa shrugged, "I bet that they already have a plan. Neither of them are stupid. I just think that we shouldn't interfere."

"What about food and water?"

Annabeth turned to Nyssa, "I was considering that too. I can't keep using my invisibility cap to sneak food in here. Chiron is bound to find out that I'm the one doing it sometime. If I do it visibly, then people will wonder what I'm doing."

Nyssa turned to her creation, "Which brings me to exactly what I was building." She clapped her hands twice, and something rose. The thing walked to her and bowed.

She said, "Leo Junior. Go become transparent, and invisible. Get us four plates of food secretly, and come back without anyone notices."

The automobile bowed, "Yes Master Nyssa." It turned invisible, and I couldn't even hear it anymore.

 **Leo POV**

I turned around quickly to face Reyna, "W-What?"

Reyna arched an eyebrow, "You know, paperwork."

"I really need to get this important message to-"

"I don't really care Jason. Just go." She stormed off, and I stared after her. Was something off with her, and Jason? Frank walked over, and sighed.

Frank said, "Hey Jason. I already did the paperwork, so you don't need to." Do I dare say the words I have almost never said?

"Th-Thank you Frank." I actually thanked Frank. Wow. What's next? A spaceship full of aliens coming in here, and blasting up with nuclear weapons?

"It's no problem Jase. Just try to stand with Reyna for some time. She's still quite upset about her Pegasus." Oh. I never really got the details about how Reyna returned the statue, or anything. I'm not sure what to say about it.

"...Oh, right. That. Of course."

"I need to go help set up one of the events. Why don't you IM whoever you wanted?"

"Right. Thanks again Frank." Frank nodded, and went to help set up with something. Was this the treatment Frank always treated Jason with? Probably.

I threw the coin into the rainbow and chanted the words, "Oh, Iris, goddess of rainbows, please let me see Jason Grace who is in Camp Half Blood." I had considered saying my own name, but decided that this would be better. I went with my gut. The rainbow shimmered, and I saw a picture of myself teasing two girls on how sharp their knives are. I coughed, and the girls immediately held their weapons out. They lowered their weapons when they saw that it was an Iris Message.

Jason asked, "Jason-"

"Look, Leo, we need to-," I said but stopped. A faint orange mist surrounded me and a purple mist surrounded Jason. I felt like a vacuum was sucking out my soul. I saw the mist drift away at the same time Jason's did too. Jason stared, mouth open. Holy Jupiter, what was that?

One of them, the one who took Thalia's place, snapped, "Are you guys so busy looking into each other's eyes that you can barely see that this Iris Message is almost over?" I looked at the slightly fading picture. What she said was true.

I said, "Leo, see Will, and tell him what happened today. That's all I can say." The image faded, and I turned the mistgun off. I sighed, and dragged myself to some planning with Dreas.

 **Jason POV**

Right, Will probably knows something. After all, he was the one who gave me the book in the beginning, I wondered who the author was, but it wasn't like I was allowed to enter the cabin anymore. Something was definitely up. In all my years as a demigod, I've never heard of any potion called the Switcher, and definitely never found anything about curing it. I sighed as I walked to Will's office, and locked the door behind me.

Will looked up, "Is there a problem?"

"Y-Yes. It's about the book you gave to Leo."

He raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

"Who is the author of the book?" Will bit his lip, and looked away, refusing to answer.

I pressed on, "Will?" No reply from him. I began to get a sneaking suspicion about who wrote the book.

I asked, "Did you write it?" One curt nod from him confirmed my suspicion.

He sighed, "I needed to give you and Leo hope about the fact that you can continue. The side effects were from me using some research I had done. The killing part is fake, neither of you needed to kill someone, but I had decided to add it to make it more realistic. I'm sorry, but I can't help you with it. Is there a problem with it?"

I snapped, "Yes, there is a problem with it. Leo, and I glowed. I felt something get out of me, and I feel less of myself than lately. Then, the glow evaporated, and disappeared. Now, you tell me that my sister died for nothing!"

Will put his hand up, "Calm down Jason."

"I will NOT calm down _doctor_!" I spat out that title like it was poisoned, "You have harmed my family, and I almost killed Nyssa in the place because of your stupid book!"

I took out my sword, "This is the very sword that killed my sister. For her, I shall kill you!" Will took a few needles out.

I laughed, "Is this supposed to do something?"

Will smiled, "Yes, it does. I can tell you that one of these contains a quick, and painless death. If you try to stab me, I'll poke you with it." I stared at the needle with the yellow substance. Was it a bluff or not? I couldn't really tell from Will's cheerful expression.

I suddenly remembered something that had happened before, but through Leo's eyes.

(In the vision, when I write 'I', I mean the Leo before they changed)

 _I crept down the stairs, ready to pull a prank with the Stolls. It was going to be perfect. A simple trick for Chiron. I stopped at the door as I picked the lock. I stopped when I heard Annabeth._

 _Annabeth sighed, "Florence, the daughter of Demeter, is missing."_

 _Chiron said, "This is the fourth disappearance this week. Where was she last seen?"_

 _"Well, she was injured in battle practice, and was taken to infirmary. Will tended to her, and they had regular checkups. One day, a few minutes before two o'clock, was when she was last sighted."_

 _"How about her equipment, and other things? Did you see anything wrong with them?"_

 _"There was a yellow substance on one of the gloves, but that could be honey, cauliflower, or anything. It doesn't prove anything."_

 _"Any other information?"_

 _"Her cabin mates remembered that she held her hand protectively, and kept it bandaged."_

 _"Which hand is it!"_

 _"Left one, the middle finger."_

 _I scurried away, deciding that I should leave now. A few days after, Travis convinced me to try the prank again. I had told them that I saw Annabeth walking out, and I didn't have any hiding spots, so I ran. They actually bought the story. I ran, and knelt besides the door, in the same position once more._

 _Will's voice came out, "Chiron, Gloria has disappeared. She didn't arrive for her medicine. Her siblings have no idea where she is either."_

 _"I-I... This is the fifth disappearance. If this continues, I'm afraid that Camp Half Blood will have to close." After that sentence, there weren't any disappearances anymore. How very strange._

I pinched myself out of it, although it seemed that Will didn't notice anything. So he was the one that killed those people. This wasn't a bluff.

I asked, "Where are the bodies?"

Will asked, "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Jason, I'm not in the mood. Just... Just go." He opened the door, and shoved me out, not hitting me with the needle. It probably wasn't because I was really awesome though. I put my sword away as I walked to the door, where the Hunters were. I began running towards the Big House. If Chiron didn't believe me, then no one would.


	14. The Prophecy

**I know that Will was not really himself last chapter, but I would like to see something below that sunny smile.**

* * *

 **Jason POV**

I pounded on the door, and Chiron let me in. He gave (still sounded like an order) lemonade to me. I sipped it, and sat down, trying to calm down my anger.

Chiron watched me and asked, "Leo, please. Tomorrow. It's nearly midnight, and unless it's extremely important, it can wait until tomorrow when we are awake." I left, knowing that my presence wouldn't help his temper when he would find out who I would accuse of. Tomorrow, Leo would be able to come here, and we would need to form a plan together.

-Time skip: The next day-

I woke up at around three in the morning, drenched with sweat. I had that awful nightmare about Gaea killing someone's parents, although I had no idea who it was. I told a cold shower to wake me up, before drinking some water. Then, I looked at the door, and opened it.

A knife was immediately at my throat, "What are you doing boy?" I looked and saw Andrea.

I replied casually, "Opening the door to get some fresh air in."

She lowered the knife, "It's a machine shop, there isn't much fresh air around. If you want fresh air, I suggest that you change out of your pajamas, and open a window, or go out the front door."

I looked down at the fiery pajamas, "Oh." I had completely forgotten to change out of them. Oops.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Boys." I turned back, and changed into a Camp Half Blood shirt. I walked out the front door, with the girls following me.

I turned around and snapped, "Can you just stop following me?"

Sara smirked, "Our company being too much for a boy like you? And I thought that you looked so awesome! Not."

Andrea was a bit more practical, "We won't do that Leo." I stopped in my tracks, seeing something heading towards this way. It looked like an orange mist speeding towards me. I jumped backwards, knocking myself onto the girls who insulted me. I didn't really pay attention though, since my eyes were still on the misty thing. I opened my mouth to ask the girls if they see something, before the orange mist surrounded me. It went through my mouth, my eyes, and I felt it go into me. I staggered back, before shaking my head and continuing to walk. I knocked on the door to the big house.

Chiron opened it and said, "Hi Leo. I'm talking with a few people right now. Come back tomorrow please." I was going to retort but something stopped me. I smiled and nodded instead. I walked to my own cabin and knocked. Someone opened the door.

Leo said, "Hi Leo. What can I do for you?"

I grinned, "'Sup Jase. It's lunch time right?" Why in the name of Zeus did I just say that?

A nagging voice in the back of my head replied, 'Since you've switched bodies.'

Leo nodded, "It is indeed lunchtime. I recall that you want all the tacos." Gods, why was Leo as stiff as a board? Maybe he was uncomfortable around those Hunters like I was. I began walking to the Big House and Leo followed me. We sat at our appropriate tables. Rachel waved at me and sat down.

She asked, "Leo?"

I asked, "Yeah?"

"For some reason, I don't believe that it was you who killed Thalia. It's just a small hunch. Anyways, I've got to talk to Chiron about something."

"Okay."

Chiron stood up after a few minutes, "I believe that I have found out who has taken both Florence's and Gloria's life away. It is Leo Valdez. Let's face it-"

Rachel began to spew green smoke, "The threes from the unlikely genders,

One with fire and one with water,

The sirens call shall be blended,

The fire and the plants will flip and flop,

The skeletons surrounding the beautiful voices,

Who can't be stopped with wax or other noises,

The unlikely mist rises from above,

And the switched will have something to prove of."

She wobbled and collapsed, but the Hermes twins were already ready to catch her. Connor laid Rachel onto the couch and Travis sent Chiron a thumbs-up, to signal that Rachel was okay.

Annabeth stood up, "Since I'm the head of the Athena cabin, I'll analyze it. Unlikely genders would be girls and boys I think. Three female, and three male. Fire would probably be Leo and the water should be Percy. Plants... I'm an expert at plants and their remedies, along with their medicine. I'm going. Piper is a great healer so she should also go. Frank can turn into things and he'll be useful. It'll be unlikely for Romans and Greeks to go so he should go. So we need one more person."

"I'll go." Everyone turned and stared at Drew.

Drew looked up, "What? I would be useful and I should be immune to the siren's charmspeak. It is obvious that it's the sirens right? Beautiful voices? Which monster had a beautiful voice besides them?"

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes, "There are empousai, and-"

Drew rolled her eyes back at them, "They don't affect me. Trust me, this will be great." She winked and Percy and Leo, no doubt hoping that they would ditch their girlfriend or crushes and follow her instead. Annabeth took out her dagger,

"You will not steal my boyfriend."

She giggled, "You'll let me have Percy." Her voice dipped and felt like honey. It was soothing and relaxing. It had the rhythm to obey... obey... obey...

The gray eyes clouded over slowly, "I-I will let you have Percy."

Piper stood up, "Snap out of it Annabeth." She focused her voice on breaking the spell that was upon the girl.

She shook her head, "What happened? I don't remember-wait... Drew!"

Drew smiled, "See? I can be really charming if I needed to."

Chiron interrupted, "That may be true, but you forgot that they are also immune to charmspeak."

Drew blew on her fingernails, "I am going on this quest."

I was certain that Leo needed to go to the quest too, "I think that Jason should go too."

They stopped their conversations, "Sorry, but it's decided. Leo, Drew, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and Percy will go on this quest to kill the Sirens."

"No. That's not what Fate has decided." They turned to see a girl walking towards their way. Percy and Nico immediately bowed, recognizing her. I sensed a presence that was strong.

The girl said, "The ones chosen by a goddess are-"

Annabeth interrupted, "How can you tell?"

She smiled, "I am Hestia, goddess of hearth."


	15. The Start

**Idk what to put here right now.**

* * *

 **Leo POV**

Hestia smiled at all the demigods who looked confused, lost, or were just smiling at her. Some of the Hunters were bowing to her. The campers continued to stare at her, besides Percy (who went out of the cave), Nico, Jason, and a few other Hunters. I looked at her warm eyes, but didn't break my stoic composture.

Chiron said, "Lady Hestia, if you don't mind explaining, but who are the chosen ones?"

The goddess of hearth looked at Chiron, "Hello Chiron. I'm sure that's what you're all wondering right now. Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Andrea-," Andrea coughed loudly and no one in the room heard her last name, "Sara," Sara coughed loudly, "and Delia-," Delia sneezed really loudly and no one could hear her last name either. What's with the Hunters and the obvious attempts of hiding their lasts names? Damn it, I'm even starting to think like Jason, and that's not a good thing.

Jason smirked, "Well Percy, your prophecies never end, do they?"

Percy ran his hand through his hair, "I can't help but attract the Oracle of Delphi to my presence," Annabeth punched him and he quickly continued, "But no one can out beat Owl Brain."

Annabeth corrected, "Annabeth. It's Annabeth, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smirked, "Okay Annabeth Seaweed Brain, nice new name." Annabeth face palmed when she reviewed her wording from her last sentence. Jason began laughing and nudging Percy. Percy pretended to look irratated while Annabeth hissed a threat into his ear. He immediately paled and stopped laughing. I wondered what she said to him, but right now, the quest was the main thing.

Annabeth spoke up, "Lady Hestia, I would like to go on this quest with Percy. After everything we've went through, it only seems fair if we continue to go on quests together."

Hestia smiled, a bit said, "You don't want to mess with fate, Annabeth. It could be extremely dangerous and fate has made it care who they want on the quest, and who has the best chance of succeeding." Annabeth was going to continue to argue, but Percy whispered something in her ear. Annabeth continued to glare but stopped complaining. Piper squeezed my hands, probably understanding the fact that I had to leave her, although she was afraid that I would return.

Piper whispered in my ear, "You better get back Sparky."

I whispered back into her ear, "Sparky?"

I acted a little offended although my tone was slightly sarcastic, "Well... I suppose that I'll come back. Otherwise, you'll go to the Underworld, get me back, kill me, revive me, kill me, and continue that." Piper whispered in agreement. I missed this Piper actually. When I was myself, I had always wondered what they were whispering about. Well, now I know.

Chiron sighed, "I think that Leo built Argo III already, over a few months, with his previous blueprints. Right?" Everyone glanced at Jason, who bit his lip and looked at me. I nodded slightly.

Jason smiled, "Of course Bad Boy Supreme would have a boat!" A few people laughed, but most of the campers seemed very bored with his humor.

Chiron asked, "Where-"

I interrupted before Jason would cluelessly answer the questions, "Chiron, Leo already had everything packed in there and there are plenty of room there. He can take us to the ship and we will leave immediately. Who knows how many people the Sirens are killing right now?" Chiron nodded quickly, signaling the fact that he agreed with me. I quickly led the 6 people out, although the Hunters stopped following me. The other 2 followed me to Argo III. The Hunters took us five minutes of our quest before arriving. I supposed that they had to say bye to their honorary sisters. Thalia would've done the same to Jason. After Jason introduced the ship to the Hunters, which was easy, considering the fact that the boat was similar to how it was previously.

Delia, the other girl, turned to Jason, "I think we know that's the weapons room and which rooms are our assignments. If you don't mind, I would like to go to my room and organize a few things." The other two Hunters nodded in agreement.

I sighed, "You two can go, but let's meet in the mess hall in 10 minutes to discuss the quest and properly introduce ourselves." everyone in the room agreed to my suggestion. See Jason? I'm not that stupid.

 **?'s POV**

I watched the Hunters roll their eyes at the boys and I was tempted to join in. But I didn't, not at all. The quest sounded very dangerous and a bit too far fetched. Not to mention the fact that Sirens were immortal in this world, and they were usually the first ones to rise from Tartarus. Their blessings was from Aphrodite, who loved tragic love stories that lasted throughout the centuries she lived through. I was sick of it though. Blessings were often a curse, which usually ended up in disaster. The Sirens had proved that already. There was millions of men who had died there. Womens bones are less common but still too often when they dove after their husband.

I felt sick when I thought of those occurrences that I hated so immensely that sometimes, I wondered why I even joined them. But, of course, like every other Siren, I knew that we needed to feast on blood. Lost of life satisfies our hunger and quenches out thirst. We depended on these to survive through our hardships and to have our beautiful and young voices, not that we ever lose them, of course. But still, without feeding, we would want to strike and kill many, women, men, and children. All of them.

Even Zeus had been so ashamed that he tried to kill us and destroy us, but he never succeeded. Zeus had been the one to not allow the Sirens reach the book of dangerous monsters, since we definitely had the highest record. The raids had continued throughout village upon village. After each village was demolished, which took a few minutes, we covered it with sand, which covered all the evidence. But we still left our markings behind and mortals are now finding our buried places and studying their ancient history.

This quest was a suicidal one.


	16. Eidolon Alert

**...**

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

To be honest, I didn't feel safe around the Hunters. Sure, they were part of my sister's group, but I technically killed her. I pretended to ignore the glares I had been receiving and did my best to crack a joke or two. It's been 9 minutes and I'm just pacing around the mess hall. Leo and Percy showed up before the Hunters slowly strolled in, looking at me with a warning look. We all sat down around the round table. The Hunters sat together.

After a few minutes, I said, "I guess we should start talking."

Delia raised an eyebrow, "I was previously aware of this already."

Percy stepped in as a natural leader, "Then let's get down to business. We should all state who our godly parent is and what our strengths and weaknesses are. I'll go first. I'm Percy and I'm the son of Poseidon."

Leo went next, "I am called Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

Since the Hunters don't seem ready to go, I said, "I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus. You can also call me Bad Boy Supreme."

Andrea said, "The Hunters prefer to keep our strengths and weaknesses to ourselves." Percy and Jason seemed a little surprised at this, but I was curious. First, they didn't allow Lady Hestia to say their last names, and now they refuse to name their parents?

Percy said, "You have to, we are a team."

Andrea retorted, "Yes, but mind reading monsters can only view one mind at a time. If we all knew each other too well, then we would be too exposed."

I crossed my arms, "I've never heard such a monster." I should know since I'm the one who filed all the paperwork in Camp Half-I mean Jupiter.

Delia sighed, "The monster is true. Only ignorant boys wouldn't know anything."

Percy looked offended, "I've been through Tartarus and I haven't seen such a monster."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Of course you haven't since this monster hasn't been defeated for a century. The Hunters of Artemis are still searching for it."

Leo looked at everyone fiercely, "Back to business! We should go back on jobs and watch duties since we need to make sure that there aren't any monsters around that gains the element of surprise. We should train as much as possible and work on whatever kind of magic you have, if any."

Andrea crossed her arms, "And if we don't want to work on magic?" I was surprised to hear her voice almost break in the middle I wondered why she didn't want to train. Wasn't that the purpose of the Hunters of Artemis? I glanced at Leo and Percy and wasn't surprised when they both seemed shocked.

Leo calmed down first, which was a surprise for me, "Work on your strengths and weaknesses. If you have magic, use it. I was afraid of my powers - I mean Leo was afraid of my powers until he got to camp. If you need to overcome your fears, talk to one another."

Sara said sarcastically, "I've never known that this was a class for therapy."

Leo ignored her comment, "Let's talk about where we are heading first. Obviously, our goal is the Bermuda Triangle-"

Andrea interrupted, "Head to Paris."

I was shocked, "Why? We need to head to where the Sirens are."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "The Sirens are in Paris. Haven't you read the newspaper?"

I admitted, "No." She pulled out an article from her pocket and handed it to me.

I read out loud, "50 deaths in Paris. There has been 50 deaths that happened in an underground cavern. We are currently identifying each and every body. It's been hard to identify them since only their skeletons remain. Scientists have been putting faces on the structures and their body parts indicate that they were all male. A few families were devastated and demand to see the terrorist captured. A few near the crime scene are unconscious and might never wake up to see another day."

Leo asked, "How does this prove anything?"

Delia hissed, "Ignorant male. All of the dead are male and it's common knowledge that most Sirens are female and attract the male gender unless really hungry for some reason." No one said anything for some time. I just took out Leo's Nintendo remote and steered the ship towards Paris.

Percy glanced at me before saying, "So... How exactly do we plan to defeat the Sirens?"

The air shimmered and Rachel appeared, "Hi."

Delia rudely said, "What do you want, prophecy teller?"

Rachel bit her lip, "After you left, I sprouted the second part of the prophecy.

The ending choice to make and is hers to take,

The snake bites the wound and you might make a fatal mistake,

Going around the water lake that's blue,

Small scraps you will find two."

Annabeth appeared on screen, "Yes, that's the whole prophecy, we think. Rachel senses that the Oracle has settled once more. So here's my interpretation. Eek! Look behind you!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What?" I slowly turned around to face Delia and Sara, who's eyes were pure gold. I cut off the connection and pointed. Percy turned around, taking out his Riptide before closing it when he realized what was there. Leo cursed in Spanish and I cursed in Latin.

Sara said in a hollow voice, "Demigods..."

Delia said in the same voice, "We-"

"Are-"

"Going-"

"To-"

"Kill-"

They said together, "You." They lunged forwards with their knives in hand. Where in the name of Ze-Jupiter did they appear from? Percy deflected one of the knives while I ducked from the other. Leo took out my sword and ran around the round table. Maybe it's because I'm so awe-shoot! While I was lost in my thoughts, a clang interrupted me. Leo had deflected one of the stans that would've gave me a wound. I stood up, taking a hammer out. It felt unbalanced in my hands and at the worst possible moment, Leo and I fell to our knees.

I saw purple mist rising and orange mist rising. They traded places and went through the other person on the ground. If it was possible, it felt like every single bone in my body was broken.

Sara said, "You're so pathetic that you fell without a push."

I hissed, "Caliente." What did I just say? I looked at Leo, who was giving me a weird look.

I whispered to him, "What did I just say?"

Leo whispered back, "You just told her to shut up in Spanish." While Leo and I were talking, I saw a silver glint out of the corner of my eye. Leo and I glanced up quickly to see two knives heading towards our way. I saw that my feet were trapped under my table and neither of us could get out in time. My hammer was on the side and there was no way I could block either knife in time. Leo seemed to be seeing the same thing. He grabbed my hand and we closed our eyes.


	17. Dreams and Suspicions

**Leo POV**

Why do these things have to happen to us? First, we get a quest, then our quest members get possessed. What's next? Flying pigs or something? Don't answer that. The knives fall towards us quickly and I closed my eyes in fear. I've cheated death once and I was afraid that Hades won't be kind to Jason since he's me.

Clang! I felt a solid material whizz on and off of us. I opened one and saw that there weren't any knives heading towards me. I quickly backed up and stood up in half a minutes. I helped Jason out too. I heard metal clanging together and turned around. Jason did the same thing. Andrea and the possessed girls seemed to be dueling. I could barely follow the battle with my eyes and it seemed that even Percy was having some trouble. I realized that there were two knives stuck in a shield that was thrown at us to protect Jason and I. It was probably Andrea since Percy never really uses his shield as a boomerang. Besides, he would've needed to take the shield off of his hand.

I shook my head. Stupid ADHD. Andrea successfully knocked Sara out although she seemed hesitant to hurt Delia. She went on defense instead of offense. Andrea finally knocked Delia out after a few minutes though. I ran forwards and Jason followed. He raised his arms as if summoning wind. He managed to set the wooden round table on fire. Percy quickly summoned some water to demolish the flames although the table was still black and now soggy. Jason's going to have to build a new one. I'll make a blueprint for him.

Having Jason's powers probably meant that I should levitate the two unconscious girls into their bedrooms. Good news? I have Jason's powers. The bad news? I had trouble flying myself without crashing, and I didn't really practice with his powers either. I sighed and raised my arms to take control of wing spirits. I guided them to the girls to gently lift them up.

The wind obeyed although I never told them to stay up so they just flopped back down. Percy looked at me, probably wondering about my powers and why they became so weak. I raised my arms again and deliberately told the wind spirits to stay until I dismissed them. I made the wind spirits push open the door and take Delia through it.

Oops.

Andrea looked at me, "Boy, do you have control or not?"

I retorted, "I've only missed by a centimeter."

She seethed, "What happens if I say that I accidentally killed one of your campers? It's only one."

"That's different." I lost my concentration on the Hunters while arguing with this Hunter. Delia and Sara crashed onto the ground. Andrea pushed me away and used her arms to take them away. I sheepishly followed her, with Jason and Percy walking behind me. I watched Andrea put them into a room, onto a comfy bed. She closed the door while walking out.

She said, "What's the plan to get the eidolons out?"

Percy asked, "I think we need a charm speaker."

I stated the obvious, "I don't think any one of us are charm speakers." I looked at Andrea, who was staring at me with no emotion on her face.

I bit my lip, "Unless you're a daughter of Aphrodite, Andrea."

Andrea shook her head, "Of course I'm not. There's only been 2 Hunters that were daughters of Aphrodite. Only one of them even possessed the power to charm speak." Percy and Jason nodded, but I didn't miss the look on her face from before. She had looked a little upset and scared. Just like how I used to be with my fire powers.

I asked, "Are you okay?" I mentally slapped myself for the stupid question. Andrea rolled her eyes for the millionth time.

Percy suggested, "Would charmspeak work over IM?"

Andrea thought for a moment before saying, "I suppose that it could work but they're not always reliable."

I yawned, "Why don't we talk about it tomorrow? I'm half asleep." Trying to summon wind for the third time really sapped my energy, and I kind of wanted to get away from the angry Hunter. The other two guys nodded and told me to go. I went to my room and barely noticed that this room was decorated as if Jason's powers were there. I collapsed on the comfortable bed.

 _"Leo… Leo… Leo… Leo… Leo…"_

 _"Huh? Who's there?"_

 _"You're on a suicide mission Leo. Head back before you die… Die… Die…" I couldn't see anything but hear that comfortable voice that warned me to go. All I wanted to do was to agree and do anything that the voice told me. This voice was much better than Piper's voice._

 _I realized what was happening, "You're the Sirens. Aren't you?"_

 _"Yes, it's about time you realized that Leo."_

 _"How do you know who I am?" A sweet chuckle went out in Leo's mind. He couldn't think of anything better. It sounded like fairy bells._

 _The voice answered, "It's obvious Leo. I'm rather surprised that the others haven't figured it out yet. I'll leave you now." I felt the presence disappear and for once in my life, I had a dreamless sleep._

 **Jason POV**

Leo probably wanted to go and take a break. Me too. But even in this form, I didn't want to leave the Hunters.

Andrea sighed, "Any other ideas?"

Percy said, "Let's try the Iris Messaging first. Leo?"

I asked, "Yes Percy?"

"Follow me." Percy began to walk to his room and I decided to follow. He locked the door behind him.

Percy crossed his arms, "What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not acting like yourself." Hades's underpants! I completely forgot to keep up the act. And why in the name of Zeu-Jupiter did I think 'Hades's underpants' when Percy said that? Only Leo would think something like that, although I'm technically him.

I smiled, "What do you mean?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "You're acting like Jason and he's beginning to sound like you."

I gulped but tried my best to not make it noticeable, "It's just a little joke Le-I am playing with Jason. It's no biggie."

Percy asked, "Fine but just to make sure you didn't suddenly get amnesia, what's the secret code?" Shoot! If Leo had secret codes for Will and Nico, why the heck did I not think of Percy?

I stammered, "Uhh… Uhhh…"


	18. The Truth of Will Part II

**No comment on the author's notes.**

* * *

 **Jason POV**

Jason POV

I stared at Percy. How in the world of mythology did he think that I was acting differently? Okay, maybe I could find an excuse.

I said, "I-I forgot?" I mentally slapped myself. That was the worst excuse in the world. When teachers ask do your homework, it's bad to say that you forgot. And Leo almost never forgot anything.

Percy frowned, "I think that you might have some kind of amnesia. We've been doing the secret code for months. Even I remember it. Stay here." He took out a spraygun and a drachma.

I nervously asked, "Who are you contacting?"

He casually said, "Camp." I was pretty certain that I said who and not where. Unless he wants me to talk to his mother or something.

He threw the coin in, "Oh, Iris goddess of rainbows, please contact Will Solace at Camp Half Blood." I noticed that he didn't say it like he did previously where he said something about Fleeces that he had met. Was that the name? Leo nor I were ever on that quest so there's a possibility that my memory was wrong.

The mist shimmered and Will's office showed up.

Percy gasped, "What is Sophie doing there?" He had whispered it to me.

I whispered back, "Let's watch it. I'm uncertain if this is a vision or something else." Percy nodded to be and we stared at the mist.

Will hissed, his back of his head was facing the message, "Sophie Walker, daughter of Hermes."

Sophie stared at him, "What do you want?"

He laughed, his voice hollow, "Only your life. It's been a month since the last death so I think it's safe to kill you. No one knows you either way and we all know that you're weak in combat."

Sophie stared at the rainbow with a help look on her face before looking back at Will, "Why are you doing this?"

Will turned around and saw the rainbow. He gasped and said in the same hollow voice, "You."

I crossed my arms, "Will."

He sneered, his eyes flashing gold, "What do you want?" Shoot! I forgot that there were originally 3 eidolons, not 2. The last one must've taken Will during some time in the summer. They got more powerful, if I needed to inference since he had sounded normal before. So was he normal when he gave the book to Leo?

Percy cursed, realizing what had happened to Will, "Sophie, run! He's being possessed by an eido-thingy." Sophie gasped and tried to unlock the door but only the key could do anything. There wasn't any windows either. She took out a bobby pin and began pushing it around the keyhole. Will turned around and grabbed her.

He stabbed her with the yellow liquid in the needle,

"With the influence of the essence of Eidolon, I call upon the spirits to turn you into my servant. You will serve you until I release you from your services. You can not die, yet you're not conscious about the factor that you're living. You have no soul and you can't feel besides what I tell you to do. Welcome to the Eidolon World, Sophie Walker." As Will was chanting, multicolor mist disappeared from Sophie and it evaporated. She didn't have the strength to stand up and collapsed onto the floor. After a few minutes, she woke up.

Will smirked, "I want you to go to the mortal world and terrorize them."

Sophie nodded, her eyes gold, "Yes my Lord." Her eye color faded until they were back to their original color and walked away stiffly. The rainbow image faded after Sophie had left.

After a few minutes, Andrea walked in, "If you're done with you're conversation, I already managed to get the other two back to normal and banished the eidolons out of the ship."

I asked, "How?"

"I'd rather keep that to myself. It's not like you would understand either you, you ignorant boy. Now, get the spawn of Hephaestus and have the meeting in the mess hall." She left before we could ask anymore questions. I glanced at Percy and he glared at me for some time before he walked closer to me.

He whispered, "We are going to talk tonight. Let's just go." Percy and I walked out the door and into the mess hall. The table was still burnt so we sat on the carpet.

Delia and Sara were already there, looking dazed but fine otherwise. They looked great for two girls who were brainwashed for some time. I could still remember how it felt. Leo walked in after some time, in the form of my true form, and sat next to me. Percy sat on my other side. Everyone stopped talking and started to look at one another.

Andrea finally spoke up, "As you can tell, Sara and Delia are okay now. We can talk about our plans."

Leo nodded, "Yes, we could. Our plan is to get to Paris so far and that's about it. Usually, we wait for a vision or something else."

I raised my eyebrow, "Isn't the prophecy enough? We need to follow the prophecy to an extent."

Andrea nodded, "The first line was, 'The threes from the unlikely genders'. That was the quest members and that was chosen by Lady Hestia. The second line was, 'One with fire and one with water'. That must mean Percy and Leo which means that at some time, when we get materials or something else, you two will need to go and do something together." I looked at Leo nervously. Did the prophecy mean me or Leo? I was in his form so it could mean me but Leo was actually the real person so it could also mean him.

She continued, "'The sirens call shall be blended' could mean that they have backup forces, which is unlikely, or it just is their singing in general."

Percy interrupted, "How would you know if they have backup forces? They are very dangerous so they won't need it."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "The Titans were also powerful and they still had monsters backing them up. Anyways, the next line is, 'The fire and the plants will flip and flop'. It's unclear about what it means but it has something to do with Leo and a daughter of Demeter or another plant goddess."

I interrupted, "I know that Sara is a daughter of Demeter. Is that right? I remember since you trapped me with vines."

Sara muttered, "About time you figured that out. I was wondering how many brain cells you even have."

Andrea sighed, "'The skeletons surrounding the beautiful voices' is the reason why we are going to Paris. I bet that the skeletons are the men who died. 'Who can't be stopped with wax or other noises' is a strange line. When people went through the Sirens, their voices couldn't be heard over wax and other things. This probably means that their powers have increased."

I asked, "How do you know?"

She snapped, "I'm just trying to make sense of this prophecy."

Percy snapped back, "We all know that this means we are going to be headed for disaster. Let's just stop doing the predicatable way of dying and try to focus on getting to Paris. Isn't anyone worried that there hasn't been any monster attacks yet?"

The air shimmered and formed a rainbow. The rainbow showed a woman that looked like Percy's...

Percy gasped, "Mom! Are you alright?"

Sally Jackson coughed blood, "No... The monsters know about me now since I shot one with a gun during the battle of Olympus. They've been trying to raid the apartment. Your father gave me a vision and warned me that an army was coming to take my life. Percy... I know that you're probably on a quest but if this is the last time I'm going to see you... I just wanted to say goodbye." She swiped the rainbow and the image disappeared.


	19. The Mist

**No comment...**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I started at the spot before turning around to face Leo, "We need to go back to New York. I won't allow my mom to die because of me."

Leo shook his head, "Percy. I'm sorry but we're halfway through the ocean. The earliest time we could get back would be tomorrow when the monsters already had attacked her." Since when was Leo so smart? Whatever. Maybe he was finally becoming mature or something similar. I still couldn't believe that he had forgotten our code though since his memory was usually the best.

I snarled, unable to control my anger, "We are going! Besides, you can land on the ocean and I'll push us back to New York."

Jason shook his head, "Woah. You want to create a flood and drown everyone in New York, and risk the chances of this boat being torn apart? Do you have any idea how long I... Leo and I spent on this ship? I helped him... ... ... make a few blueprints and changes around the rooms." I noticed how he stammered a little and how he was silent for a period of time. I didn't think about it though.

I said, "Then I'll go by myself."

Leo replied, "We are a pack. Remember?"

I shrugged, "I have to go. It's my mom." Leo and Jason glanced at one another before nodding.

Jason said, "Percy, as much as I want you to go, what if it was a trick?"

I hesitated, "I don't think it is. I mean, which creature could take the form of another?" Leo, Jason, and I stared at the Hunters, wondering if they knew any creature who could do that.

Delia shrugged, "Anyone could do that."

Jason asked, "What do you mean?"

Sara said, "It could've been the mist or another monster."

Leo nodded at me, "It's the Mist."

I sighed, "I wish that we have a child of Hecate here to see what it actually was. Still, I have to check that my mom is safe."

Andrea snapped, "Just forget about it."

I crossed my arms, "I can't forget about it. I'm going." I began walking towards the deck, ready to jump off. I bent my legs and began jumping, only to be stopped. I glanced at my ankle and saw that there was a vine there, stopping me from going anywhere. I took out my sword and began to swipe down, only for my sword to get knocked out by another vine and a few more tying me to the wall. I struggled, trying to move, but I could barely do anything besides talking.

Delia said, "Why don't we IM your mom and see if it shows her instead of the one who's being tied up."

I said, "She said that an army is coming soon. She never said when so it still could be moments before."

Delia shrugged, "Let's still try." She used a spray gun and aimed it to the sun. A rainbow appeared and she flipped a coin in, chanting the words. The mist faded into an image of my mom and Paul in a restaurant, talking and laughing.

My mom eventually noticed the rainbow, "Percy? Is something wrong? Why are you on another quest? Most importantly, why are you tied up?"

Without answering her, Delia said, "I told you Percy. Is this enough to make sure that you won't jump overboard?"

I nodded as much as I could, "Yes. Hi mom. I'm fine. Just on another boring old quest that should be suicidal. No biggie. I got tied up by one of the Hunters."

Sally Jackson nodded, "Stay safe!" She swiped the rainbow and it disappeared.

 **Leo POV**

I knew that Percy was probably upset about the fact that he was on another quest and making his mother worried, but at least he still had his mother. Besides, Percy was used to the endangering oneself on quests. Despite the obstacles, he survived many quests. Percy was even in the two Great Prophecies. I had to admit that I was a little bit jealous. I mean, I lived for danger! I was Leo Freaking Awesome Valdez.

Percy gritted his teeth, "So that image was a lie. I'll kill whoever had done it."

I joked, "If you say so, Seawater Boy."

He forgot about his attitude for a few moments and arched an eyebrow, "Jason, that sounds like something Leo would say."

Jason quickly covered for me, "I dared him call you that for the entire day actually." I nodded quickly, feeling my hands starting to shake.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Only you, Leo. Anyways, Sara, can you untie me now?" Sara looked at Andrea who in turn nodded her head. The vines disappeared and Percy dropped down.

I nervously said, "Guys? I think that we forgot about something." Percy looked at me, confused.

I continued, "No one is patrolling." Andrea cursed in English for some reason and looked up.

She said, "Sara, you and Delia will patrol. Sara, you should take the north side and Delia will take the South for maximum viewing. I believe that there are telescopes to see further if need be. Also, check the bottom for any sea monsters that might come every few minutes." Sara and Delia nodded before running out to patrol.

Percy, on the other hand, face palmed, "Shoot! I can't believe that I forgot about that's. What kind of leader am I to forget something as important as patrolling?"

Andrea raised an eyebrow, "Who elected you as leader?"

"Well, seeing about how many quests I went on, I thought that I would naturally be the leader."

"It would make more sense if I was the leader, seeing about how I'm the-"

"Look, I don't care."

I interrupted, "¡Cállense! *Shut up* All of us are in this together and there shouldn't be any leader."

Percy blinked, "What's calenes?" Shoot! I think I accidentally spoke Spanish again. Oh gods, how will I cover this one up?

I chuckled nervously, "Uhh... Leo taught it to me! I think it means to shut up." Just as I said, that I saw a purple mist rise from Jason and saw a small misty orange rise from mine. I sank to my knees while everything became blurry around me. Then, the world turned upside down and everything became black.


	20. Blackstorm

**Percy POV**

I just watched as Leo and Jason fell unconscious for some unknown reason. I stared at them before Andrea began to drag them to a bed. I followed numbly, wondering if they were going to die. I know what you're thinking. You're wondering why I'm not helping them as my fatal flaw was loyalty. Truthfully, I was waiting for them to wake up so I could slap both of them from hiding something from me. They had been acting strangely all week, and as one of their best friends, I should know what was going on. Also, didn't Delia say something about it being possible for monsters to hide their true identity really well? If they were secretly monsters doing that, they didn't deserve to be dragged onto the bed or even be on this ship.

That's when it hit me. I've been hanging around Annabeth for way too much and I'm beginning to pick up her curiousity. Oh well, that's one of the things I liked about her. Besides, as long as my hands weren't itching to write essays or study documents of random things such as locusts, I'm fine with it. Also, I'm the bad influence and she's the good influence. I should study more, as my mom had said, but I was a little too busy to study. Being a demigod sucked and fighting or being on the lookout for monsters in each school didn't help either.

Andrea turned to me, "Percy, I need you to get some nectar. I'm not a doctor. Also, get Delia here." Too afraid to complain to a hunter, lest she hit me with an arrow to make me obey, I left the room. While I ran, I wondered if Delia was a daughter of Apollo or something. It would make sense why she called for Delia instead of the other girl, Sara. Was Sara a daughter of Demeter or Mr. D? Probably Demeter considering how she how strong her plant powers were. Besides, she didn't exactly look like the other two brothers that Mr. D had.

I panted when I got to Delia and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, taking her dagger out (where did that come from?) and managed to judo flip me onto the ground, holding the dagger under my throat. I didn't even have the time react.

Delia slowly stood up, "Oh, it's only you. What do you want?" She seemed a little disappointed. As a Hunter of Artemis, she probably lived for adventure like Thalia once did.

I said quickly, "Leo and Jason just fainted. Andrea wants you to get there as soon as possible."

"Okay. You should stay here and watch for me then. You know the drill." Delia ran down and I sat down, wiping my sweat from my forehead. Curse Leo for making this ship so large! Leo and Jason were out without any monster attacks, my friends were keeping secrets from me, I was on a quest with the Hunters who wanted to kill whoever was male, and I was sweating all over the place. What could be worse? I looked up as if asking Zeus but instead, I saw a Pegasus. The Pegasus was black and landed on the deck, breaking a few of the boards. Sara stood up and aimed her arrow at it (how did the bow and arrow appear?).

I put my hands up, "Sara, it's only Blackjack. It's fine."

 _Hey boss, can we go for a fly? It's been a while and I promise that I'll return you to the ship._

I chuckled, "First off, don't call me boss. I guess I do owe you a day or two. I suppose that a fly could be in order." I had to cool my anger anyways and make sure that I don't slap my friends too hard when they wake up, no matter how angry I am.

I turned to Sara, who was not paying attention to what I had said, "Sara, I'll be back in an hour or so. See you!" Before she replied, I jumped onto Blackjack and we took off. Blackjack flew around for a few moments before flying over a forest.

 _Hey boss._

"Yes Blackjack?" He flew into the clouds, which was a long distance to the ground.

 _You should be more careful about taking off._

"What?"

 _I'm not Blackjack. He's not the only black horse around here. Either way, I-I can't believe I'm going to do this to the son of Poseidon but I'm going to do this for a kiss from a sweet lady in Paris. Here goes._

"What?" Suddenly, the not-Blackjack began bucking in midair. I hugged his mane and did my best to hold on. Unfortunately, the horse began to do random loops and upside down somersaults. I accidentally let go and began to fall to the ground. I closed my eyes and began focusing on the real Blackjack and ordering him to get here. I also promised free donuts. I opened my eyes to see the ground flying towards. Well, maybe that's because I'm going to fall and die. Think positive thoughts Percy! 10 feet. 9 feet. Each foot, I saw my life tick by. Now I knew how Frank felt when his life line was burning. 8 feet. Suddenly, a black thing blocked my view and broke my fall.

 _Hey boss, why were you falling out of the sky?_

I'm just going to guess that this was the real Blackjack. I looked up and saw the other Black Pegasus beginning to dive toward both of us. I ushered Blackjack to fly quickly. I didn't want to kill one of my brothers (my family tree was really confusing) nor die myself.

I whispered to Blackjack, "I need you to lose the other horse."

 _Boss, I'm sorry but it's impossible._

"Why?"

 _Cause all Pegasi are blood related from the original Pegasus._

"But when we fought in the first war, none of others knew."

 _That's because Blackstorm and I are brothers. We are closely related. As you can tell, we don't believe in the same thing_ _s._

"Just get me back on the ship. The others would be able to help." Blackjack didn't waste the energy to reply as we lifted up to the boat and I jumped off before hitting the alarm button frantically, almost like Leo on a sugar rush. The Hunters came out quickly, apparently able to recover from my last weirdness and I saw them looking at me, as if wondering if I was pranking, joking, or simply amused at my button pressing.

 _I'll be going boss. The ladies seem to be a little annoyed and I don't feel like getting killed today._

With a flap of his own powerful wings, he took off and flew around the ship once before flying towards the camp.

I explained quickly, "So Blackjack's brother is trying to kill us. It's a black pegasus that kind of looks like the Pegasus that you just saw. Yes, I almost died and I was stupid enough to- Leo! Jason? You're awake!" Hey, don't blame me for having a short attention span. It's not my fault for having ADHD, even when there's a monster on the loose. Leo and Jason smiled and nodded, looking thoroughly drained of energy. Logic (I've been spending way too much time with Annabeth) told me that it was because they fainted.

Andrea coughed to get the attention, "Percy? Do you feel like explaining the monster at any time?" Right, the monster.

"Well, the monster is my half brother skipped by a bunch of generations."

"Tyson?"

"No, it's a Pegasus. It can't do anything but kill us and destroy the ship."

Andrea didn't even look weirded out by this as she said, "Okay. Sara, I need you to be on ground level in case he lands. Use your powers if necessary. Delia, cover the ship as much as possible. I will stay up here as the Pegasus is most likely to be here. Percy, Leo, and Jason, _please_ try to not get in our way."

I said, "But I want to help."

"And then you would be complaining that you killed your half brother. Meanwhile, the Hunters like Pegasi but if it's a threat, then we are okay with killing them or turning them into allies. Leo, if I call out to you, blast some fireballs at it. Jason, if I call out your name, use a lighting ball thing. How high up is the ship, Jason?"

The boy replied nervously, as if not actually knowing, "Around 200 feet over land." Sara nodded and suicided from jumping off the ship for no reason. I never knew that Hunters would suicide at times. I looked at Andrea, confused at this.

Andrea closed her eyes and opened them, "Sara's on the ground. Percy, for now, keep the ship still and do not fire. You tend to destroy whatever you do, according to Thalia, and I prefer to stay intact."

I replied stupidly, "Oh, I thought that she had suicided." I mean, she did jump off a ship without a little warning. Besides, how did she even survive falling 200 feet? If I did that, I would've died, unless there was water. Wait, if she was jumping off onto land and survived, was it possible that Sara was the daughter of Gaea?

Andrea just rolled her eyes and said, "Boys."

I retorted again, "Hey! I'm only one boy! Besides, _girls_ should tell when a member in their group is a daughter of Gaea."

The Hunter asked, "Who?" As is she even mattered.

"Sara, duh."

She face palmed and said, "First off, no, Sara is not a daughter of Gaea. Second of all, accusingly members of important things without proof shows that you suspect anyone being an enemy. Could you imagine Leo or anyone being a Siren, something we are to defeat?"

I shook my head, "No."

Andrea said, "Okay. So how about we deal with the Pegasus _first_? Then we could discuss this?" I drug myself to the ship's controls before realizing that they were automatic to voice, probably something else Leo updated.

I commanded, "Stop. Ship, stop."

Maybe I had to say something else, "I, Perseus Jackson, command you to stop." The ship continued moving. Maybe I sounded too much like Zeus.

A familiar voice said next to my head, "Geez, can't you read, Percy? I'm the commander of the thos awesome ship. Back off, Aguapatroller." Agua...patroller? I turned around, expecting to see Leo wearing a voice tuner that made him sound like Jason, but I saw Jason smirking at me. This was another reason something was wrong with them. They were acting exacting like the opposite, no matter how hard they were hiding it. First off, Jason and Leo's accents were wrong and mingled together. Second, they were hanging out too often, even more than they used to. Third off, Jason kept whispering the English translations that Leo was saying in Spanish, and then Leo would nod and thank him as if _Jason_ would be better than _Leo_ at Spanish. Yes, I do understand Spanish because of an 'interesting' and 'fun' Spanish commercial that Annabeth forced me to watch. Fourth of all, as their best friends, I could feel like something was wrong. Lastly, I was the son of Poseidon, with the ability to feel and control anything that was liquid. They only increased after Tar-no I don't want to think of that place. Anyways, their blood feels different, mingled even.

A Huntress ordered, "Perseus Jackson! Pay attention to the ship." Right... I really should get out of what I call my Annabeth Mode. Then my eyes saw something out on the side. I picked it up and face palmed. It was a video game controller with a lot of buttons that controls the ship. Leo!


	21. When there's too much nector

**A/N- This is a short chapter but I feel like I'm going to wrap it up. Anyways, the fanfic will be completed within the next three days, or even today if I really try. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **?'s POV (again)**

I watched as the ignorant boy was fumbling with the remote controller and rolled my eyes. Such a stupid boy, attracting all the trouble. Maybe if he listened and didn't jump on the first Pegasus he thought he knew, he would've saved all this trouble and the quest members would be smooth sailing towards the destination that they thought the Sirens were. Then another guy, Jason, as I recalled, began to talk to Perseus about something, smirking as he did so.

 **Percy's POV**

I finally gave up on the remote controller. I tried shaking it, turning it, pressing random buttons that I didn't know would do. Now that I thought about it, it probably wasn't a good idea. For example, what if one of the buttons was to disable the ship or explode it? Meanwhile, Jason was chuckling like a maniac in the back, barely even focusing on Andrea. I gritted my teeth as I shook this remote again, to try to stop it.

I finally sighed, "Just tell me how to use it."

Jason said, "Well, you might want to push the on switch, which is at the top left of the controller." I looked at the control and face palmed as I realized that it was on 'off'. I switched it on.

Jason continued, "It's cued to voice, well, my voice."

"What about Leo?" He hesitated, his eyes in shock, as if realizing that he wasn't Leo. I noted this as he looked around.

Jason said, "It's noted to everyone's voice, which includes mine." His voice sounded rough as the Sea of Monsters as he said it, obviously looking for an excuse. But if I knew the former praetor of Camp Jupiter, he was a professional at masking his feelings.

I said, a little suspicious of this, "Show me." He stepped forwards and turned the controller over (why didn't I do that?) and spoke in clearly,

"I am Leo Valdez's awesome minions, Jason Grace. I command you to turn on fully and stop the ship. Roger that." I hoped that the first part was actually real, although if he was being controlled by a device Leo created, that would make sense. He was acting so much like Leo that I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually Leo by now. The ship actually stopped, much to my surprise.

He smirked at me, his mouth curving, "Did you doubt me Percy?" That sentence barely sounded like Leo or Jason, but more like an eidolon. His eyes were still as blue as the sky with the impression of lightning running through them constantly. Not even a twinge of gold was in them. Jason's hands were as rigid as a statue's and his body was shaking out of laughter. Jason never laughed like this. Nada. Zilch.

I stepped backwards, my clammy hands on my familiar pen, "Jason? Are you feeling well?" His cheeks were red, contrary to how he looked when the eidolon was controlling him. Then, his hands shook as if he was visioning his worst fear before it made a fist and went back into his pocket.

Jason answered, his voice a little slurred, "Why wouldn't I, Perfy? Perfy?!" Just then, I saw Leo walking out, looking into the horizon, his face in a slight frown.

I heard a bossy voice command, "Jason Grace. Leo Valdez. What were you two doing?! Oh no..." Andrea glanced at them before looking at me.

Andrea hissed to me, "Bring them to their beds. Actually, bring them to the dining room and strap them tightly." Then she ducked and a black hoof went past my head. Before I could reply, a hoof connected with my head and I began tumbling out of the flying ship. It was a wonder why I didn't lose consciousness. My face was facing up towards the blue sky and I scowled. Of course Zeus would be happy to see that I was falling to my death. I tried to turn around to try to find a place but I didn't feel anything. Light but quick footsteps began pounding to me and my vision blinked black.

Sara's voice shouted, "He's going too fast. I can't stop his fall without killing both of us unless there's something going above."

Andrea's voice shouted back, "Hang on. I'm coming. Dreas, get Jason and Leo into the dining room and strap them. Sara, get ready to catch him. I'll lift him from above." I wished that Leo had his grabber arm then but the next thing made me think twice. Was that a dragon? Frank? My heart jumped a little but I didn't need open my mouth in fear of losing my breath. The dragon grabbed me, using its sharp claws to compress my shirt. My heart stopped a little when it touched my skin, almost, but I was worried about Howe many shirts I have left. Last time Frank went on a journey, he ran out of pants. Right, the dragon. The dragon set me on board and I took some nectar before drinking it. The dizziness in my head faded quickly and I looked to see Sara drinking something else. It was a silver and it shimmered, although I doubted that it would shimmer so little in the light of the moon. Perhaps this was one of the perks of being a Hunter. Where was the dragon? Where was Frank? I counted the members on the hull: Sara, Andrea, Delia, and myself. Leo and Jason were probably knocked out, and in the dining room chairs.

I stammered, my voice a little hoarse, "Where is the dragon? Is Frank here? What happened to Jason and Leo?"

Andrea shook her head, "No, Frank isn't here. The other two are knocked out."

"How did I get up here then?"

"I used Delia's illusions and used a machine that she gave me to solidify it. It was almost like a grabber arm, but with cushions to not break any of your bones." I glanced around, still confident that I saw a dragon prior but I was probably hallucinating from the air passing my head. I still felt light headed thanks to all of that wind.

"What happened to the other two?"

Andrea rolled her eyes, "They are addicted to ambrosia and nectar and overdosed without dying immediately. They were probably taking some per day and it began making them have a drunk reaction." That sounded more like Leo and myself than Jason and Leo. It was like they switched bodies or something. Wait... a blue lightbulb lit up over my head and I remembered that they were acting all strange after an explosion happened in the Hecate cabin. It was possible if a potion did it. Ignoring everything else, I raced to where I guessed they were and threw open the doors. The two people inside were awake already and were muttering to one another before Jason looked up and they stopped.

I said, "You switched bodies?"

Leo shook his head, "No, why?"

Jason grinned, "As if the greatest and most awesome person would ever switch bodies."

I frowned, "How's this then? Swear on the River of Styx that you two didn't switch bodies." They both gaped before looking at one another before looking back at me.

Jason sighed, "Fine, you caught us. Can we go back to sleep now? My head is all woozy." He slumped over onto his bed.

Leo looked at me with dead seriousness, "This has to stop. Percy, I need you to swear that you won't tell anyone a thing."

I shook my head, "Annabeth would literally kill me with her knife if I don't tell her as soon as possible. I think that the others have a right to know also."

"We would be hunted down by the gods for experiments to be placed on us if you tell anyone. Do you think that Annabeth is the type to pass up an opportunity to understand more things as a child of Athena?"

I frowned, no one said that to my girlfriend, ever, "Annabeth would never do that. I know her the most. Besides, she is to be trusted."

Le-Jason - I have to get used to that - said, "Listen, Percy, we need to keep this between the people who know us already and ourselves. This is gravely serious-"

Ja-Leo sat up, "Black!"

He rolled his eyes as he continued, "Thing. I can't express how-"

I sighed, "Stop with the Wisdom Girl speak, Jason. I'll keep it a secret." Anything to get him out of my path. Hearing Annabeth talking about a _locus documentary_ was bad enough, I didn't need to hear a two hour lecture on something, especially when it concerns keeping something from her.

Before anyone could say anything, Andrea spoke into the microphone that was connected to every speaker, "Attention, everyone. We are landing in Greece, where I saw a trail of skeletons and a group of Sirens standing there, continuing to sing. We will be landing a few miles away from the place to prepare. Please put in your earwax that is somewhere in the hull of the ship. I don't want anyone to become possessed. After that, we can follow the skeletons, just in case that's there are other Sirens around. I hope that all of you know sign language, by the way." Sign language? Hade's underpants.


	22. The Shortest Chapter- Land Ho!

**_?'s POV (now revealed as Andrea)_**

Home. I could smell the fresh pine off of the trees and I feel the breeze blowing into my hair. I closed my eyes before opening them.

I turned to the boys and my sisters, "There's the earwax." I really didn't need earwax, to be honest, but none of them knew that I was a Siren so I had to act my part. At least nobody (not Odysseus) would hear them, even though I could feel their powers growing with each person they drained. I put in the ear wax before signaling for the others to follow me. Delias and Sara did so easily, even though they exchanged glances. Of course the Hunters all knew that I was a Siren. There were no large secrets amongst us.

Okay, fine, I didn't tell any of them one thing. All Sirens loved to drink blood and feed off of their life force of the opposing gender. It's like the food we crave and want to eat, no matter the circumstances.

That was my fatal flaw.

That was why I joined the Hunters. Most people assumed that I was going to be banned forever but in reality, I always wanted to drink blood. The longer people put an addiction off and if they see it, the more addicting it was. Perhaps that's why I kept my distance away from those boys and insulted them in every way possible. I could smell their blood and I knew that a surprise attack wouldn't work. When was the last time they even took a shower?

I signaled Dreas and Sara to get their weapons ready and they nodded. Before anything could happen, however, a arrow whizzed by us, just missing Sara. I concentrated and my weapons appeared, with an arrow already notched on my bow. I crept forwards, with the others following me and I peeked out. The Sirens were there. My sisters. My home. My desire to join them with the blood.

Before I could get too wrapped up, Dreas punched me in the shoulder and gave me a few signs.

 _Are we just going to stand here or what? You're the lieutenant._

I sighed before turning to the others.

 _Dreas, I want you and Percy to go to the right bush to get ready. Sara and I will hide in the other bush. Leo and Jason will be the bait. When I signal you to attack, attack. Got it?_

Sara and Dreas nodded and went to their respective bushes. I joined Sara in hers. The three idiots were left staring at us. Percy inched towards a bush but stopped, confused. I motioned him to go to Dreas but he only blinked in reply. I heard some voices coming closer and hid in the bush.

A Siren hissed, "What is this?"

Another one said in a small chuckle, "Three male heroes, ready to die. Lured by our song?"

"Doubtful. They have earwax, even though they don't work anymore. We're strong and mighty. Sniff the air, Peisinoe. I smell females."

I froze, 'Peisinoe is here? Then her sisters must also be here. This is bad. Like really bad. Thelxiepeia is the other Siren there. At least I'm not very famous in the Siren world, even though they must've heard about my betrayal by now."

Thelxiepeia continued, "I also feel another presence of a Siren."

Peisinoe's eyes lit up, "Our lost sister perhaps?"

"Impossible and improbable. Our little sister is hiding from us. We will always welcome back any one of our own without open hands but if she can not be found, she can not be redeemed. Now let's focus on the tasty meal. Let's make them take their ear wax out first."

The two sang,

 **"Little heroes (** _heroes_ **)**

 **We are the mighty Sirens**

 **We have found you now and you'll be sa-fe with us.**

 **Little heroes,**

 **Calm down,**

 **You can not escape.**

 **Little heroes,**

 **Stop.**

 **And take your ear wax out."**

That was the worst song that I've ever heard and believe me, I had heard many bad songs before. Unfortunately, it seemed like it was working. Even Sara was taking her ear wax and she wasn't even in the range. Their voices continued to echo around and eventually, Sara and Delia joined the heroes within the circle. I cursed under my breath, calling them something that father would never approve of.

Not that I would speak to father again.

Peisinoe broke the spell, "Think clearly now, little ones."

Percy's eyes widened, "What? What just happened?" In reply, I facepalmed, even though he wouldn't be able to see me.

Sara notched an arrow and shot, "The Sirens happened." The arrow struck Peisinoe but she pulled it out without a second glance.

Peisinoe laughed, "You, my friends, are doomed."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry for the short chapter but this felt like an appropriate place to end it. Also, the next chapter, also known as the longest chapter, will be the last. There will not be a sequel, even though this may change in necessary.**


	23. It Ends with a Boom

**If you read my last author's notes, then you know that this is the last chapter. There will be jumps within the POVs as it's the last one. Without further ado, the chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Andrea's POV (Or Amitasha)_**

Up to me now. It's up to me. My quiver seemed as heavy as a boulder at this point and I stood with difficulty. Each step I took felt like I was carrying an atomic bomb that was going to explode.

Peisinoe saw me first and laughed, drawing all the attention on myself, "Welcome back home sister! I still recognize you."

Without even looking at the captured, I said, "Let them go."

"Don't you want a taste of our tasty meal?" I knew that if I gave into temptation, I would never be able to resist their attempts.

"No. I said, let them go."

"Sis, you always ruin-"

"Let them go."

Aglaope hobbled over from where ever she was, "Sis? How did you... What! You idiot! You left us and-"

Peisinoe held up a hand, "Aglaope, stop. We all swore to the River of Styx to always be sisters and to never kill one another. We swore that we would welcome one another after an act of betrayal, if it came to it."

Aglaope sighed, looking exasperated, "It's called asking as a sisterly bond thing, Peisinoe. And I demand to know where you were, Amitasha!" Yes, my name was actually Amitasha. I mean, what kind of Siren's name is Andrea? I changed it to make it sound more mortal, and to separate myself from the world.

I replied coldly, "Aglaope, my name is now Andrea and I suggest that you refer it as such. I also demand that you let the prisoners live and be free."

"What do we get in return?" I hesitated. What could I give for return? I don't want to become one of them and destroy the world. Before I could continue, however, Perseus interrupted,

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

 ** _Percy's POV_**

I had never been on a quest without Annabeth. I always relied on her to supply all of the information. The glares I got sent in my direction gave me a sense that I wasn't supposed to ask any questions.

Andrea raised an eyebrow, "None of your concern. Aglaope, what do you want?" Now I'm considering the fact that she might be stalling for us to slip away. I couldn't leave a friend behind, even if I didn't consider her as one of my best friends. However, she was still a quest member and I never leave anyone behind if I could help it.

I interrupted once more, "Aren't Sirens bird women stuff? None of you have feathers." Sara whacked me with her dagger on the flat side and I got a bruise on my head. I rubbed it and looked at the Sirens, who seemed irritated.

Andrea spoke slowly, as if I was an idiot, "Percy, all Sirens can change shape at will. It's how we attract humans to our islands."

I blinked, "Oh."

Andrea turned to the other Sirens, "I apologize. He's an idiot. All he'll give you-"

Aglaope interrupted, "-us-"

"Idiotic brains. He'll be no use. The Hunters are females. We don't feed on them. Leo and Jason's blood are mingled. They'll be of the same taste of hot headed and sparks."

"Fool. Blood is blood. The time you spent with those mortals messed up your mind, little sis. You were hidden from the known in our world but once you are with us, you will gain power and you will _love it_." My mouth began to water and I looked at the Sirens. They never seemed this attractive before. I took a step, my eyes wild, my I got zapped. I snapped out of it and mouthed my thanks to Leo who was playing with some lightning. Leo nodded back at me before proceeding to snuff out the sparks.

Andrea replied to her sister, "Love? You call killing innocent people loving?!"

Aglaope laughed, venom nearly dripping off of her lips, "We do what we need to do to be a part of this world. We don't want to be one of those minor monsters who do nothing but have those tiny effects on people. You were always the soft one, little sister, but we refuse. You are our family and we have once lost you but now we have found you to never lose you again. We will protect you our very lives, as we have always done and you always did to us. Let us kill them."

I gasped, "No! Don't!"

"Silence, demigod."

 ** _Leo's POV_**

For the first time in forever, I am still awesome. For the first time in forever, I may just die.

And of course my brain was going haywire on me right now. After all, it's always a funny situation when I'm about the die. Frankly, I didn't care if I died if it meant that the others would be saved. I would die for my friends. Always. And they would die for me if they had to. Of course, that's would be the primary reason I did die. I wouldn't hav been missed like all the others who surpassed me in everything.

I swore to Percy, "Just shut your mouth already. We trust-"

Percy said, "I know I know. But we need to know what I going on."

I rolled my eyes, "During these times, I know that you spent too much time with Annabeth. Dude, relax, and think of how we are going to die."

Percy said sarcastically, "That's a great idea. Just thinking about how we would die. No biggie at all."

"We could be swallowed by a large whale. We can get squashed by Frank. We could be cursed by Hazel. We could've died by a gigantic fireball. We could get hit by a car."

"Shut up, Leo." If Sara or Dreas found it interesting that he called me Leo, they didn't show it. Or they were thinking about how we could die this day.

 ** _Sara's POV_**

I wasn't paying attention to anything besides the very words that Andrea said. If they all swore on the River of Styx to never kill each other, then Andrea wouldn't be able to kill them without killing herself and probably cursing the whole island off. Whatever she was doing would be completely destroyed. If they killed her, however, then they, themselves, would be destroyed and would become 'minor' monsters, with their powers weakened severely.

Andrea was my sister though, sisters through the Hunt. She saved my back more times than I could count and she had to have Artemis' complete trust in order to become the second in command. This wasn't a time for doubt of a sister. Every single word she said had to be calculated, as she always did. Or she pulled off a Thalia and was stalling for time. I looked at Dreas, who was glancing at our surroundings and taking mental notes. I had no idea how she managed to do that as my ADHD usually distracted me from doing so.

One of them said, "Amitasha! Quit fooling with your nonsense. Blood is our life! I have no idea how _you_ didn't die without drinking any. Of course, you must be craving it more than ever." She cooed the last part out and my brain tried to shut down on myself but I forced myself to stay conscious instead of letting my subconscious take over. Thinking about it, how did Andrea stay alive at all?

The Sirens lived on the blood and the water. It must've taken a lot of energy to stay in human form for her. Of course, I'm not a Siren and had never shape shifted so I didn't know. Also, I'm not Dreas, the daughter of Hecate, who probably understood the forms of magic much clearer than I did.

Still, I had a vague idea about what was going on. I was the daughter of Demeter after all and magic had to be included in growing plants quickly and other things. Ignorance wasn't in my vocablary as it wasn't for the children of Athena. The funny thing was that my knowledge had to be the complete opposite of them.

I was knowledgeable about magic, and they couldn't had been. I experimented with my powers yet they didn't have any extra powers. I doubted that having brains was really a power. Maybe it was. Maybe thinking was a blessing from Lady Athena, but just ignored by everyone.

Gods of Olympus... How dense could I be? In times like this, everyone should start praying for the gods to help us. There wasn't any way of escape. If anything now, I needed some wisdom to escape. Powers were null in their presence as the Sirens could literally use that against us. They took over our brains (well, mine at the very least) as they controlled us to get into the clear.

I prayed to Demeter. _Mother, I have never met you before and I understand that you may be busy at times. I have never asked you anything and I have never betrayed you or Olympus at all. I'm in danger, mother, and I need help. We need help. Please save us!_

I looked up at the sky. It would've been nice to see some sort of sign, but like always, she ignored my prophecy and probably proceeded to eat some cereal.

 ** _Dreas' POV_**

I studied every little detail as if it was the last thing I would see. At this rate, it might as well as be the last thing I do see. If only I could resist every single sound there was, then we might have a chance to win. Andrea was stalling and we definitely all knew it... Well, hopefully the guys knew it. I wouldn't think that they knew it if they had flashing lights that pointed something obvious to them.

I saw Sara praying next to myself and scoffed. My mother, Lady Hecate, would never do anything to help us. Something about how crossroads were opened to us, and only us.

If anything, I would've suggest myself to use the Mist to fool those Sirens, like the daughter of Ha-Pluto, but my abilities weren't strong. I couldn't even fool a mortal, unless they actually wanted to believe in what they were seeing. The most magical thing that I was able to do was create fog that fooled everyone, including several Hunters at one time. I could only gather Mist together to create a wave of air that created airwaves which could be manipulated into a shadow of something.

Unfortunately, shadows would never fool anything. I was one of the weakest of Hecate, without the ability to do _anything_ without messing it up completely. During the war, I was unable to help my actual half siblings with tricking. Instead, I shot arrows at the enemy, as if I was in the Ares cabin. The thing was that I never belonged everywhere.

Perhaps that was the reason why I felt obliged join the Hunters of Artemis. I wanted to have an identity and to belong in the world, instead of being laughed at.

I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

 _Artemis, we're in trouble._

Then, I felt a silver arrow whizzing past myself and hit one of the Sirens on the leg.

I looked behind myself to see Lady Artemis and all of the Hunters behind me.

Samantha, the one in the red hair, shouted, "Andrea! She betrayed us! Kill her!"

Artemis's silver eyes looked at Andrea in surprise before her face went into a grimace, "How could you, Andrea? I gave you a home and a place..."

I spoke up, "Lady Artemis, Andrea is on our side. She was helping-"

"Dreas, I believe that her words and the Sirens have muddled up your brain. Dreas, don't worry... I'm sure that you're imagination would be better as soon as we kill that traitor."

Artemis spoke up, using her godly voice,

 **"I, Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, remove Amitasha Silvershine from my blessing. She will no longer be part of the sisterhood and is hereby banished from the hunt."**

Andrea's silver glow around her faded away and her crown disappeared also.

 **"I also claim Ria Mayberry as my new-"**

I stopped paying attention to Artemis. Ria was not be favorite sister in the hunt. Sure, she was great with weapons and had really good senses, but personality wise... she always acted without thinking and her favorite thing to do was to antagonize demigods if Artemis wasn't looking.

Andrea's form flickered as she struggled to maintain her human form. She looked very parched and dry. Then I realized that it had to be Artemis' blessing that kept her alive.

 ** _Amitasha's POV_**

Don't give in.

The smell of blood hit me strongly as I felt my cravings increase. My stomach growled and all I saw was red.

Hunger. I was starving.

The next thing I knew, I sang with the other Sirens

 **"What we have in store,**

 **It is running out,**

 **We will have more,**

 **Now that we are together,**

 **We WON'T be afraid,**

 **We are together,**

 **We need to feed,**

 **IT'S TOO LATE TO RUN AWAY!"**

My vision continued to blur but I scented blood and I swooped down.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

This was all Artemis' fault. If she had only tried to listen to us instead of taking whoever said that Andrea was a traitor, then Andrea wouldn't be drinking blood on the ground. Actually, I didn't even see her drink in. One second, there was blood on the ground. After the former Hunter passed by it, it was gone.

I walked to Artemis, "Listen, Artemis. Andrea was trying to-"

Artemis held up a hand before looking at me with her stern eyes, "Perseus Jackson. I am Lady Artemis. Andrea was my responsibility. You should know better than to question a goddess. I know what I am doing." Seemed like years of experience still hadn't taught me about any of this then. Besides, since when did I need to be polite to a god? It's not like they would threaten to zap me after I saved Olympus two times.

Okay, retraction. They would probably zap me. Dad had continued to warn me about traveling in the air in case of Zeus, who continued to give me the stink eye whenever I was in his 'honorable presense'.

 ** _Amitasha's POV_**

 _I don't want to do this._

 **Yes you do.**

 _Please stop. This feels wrong._

 **This is who you were born to be. What you have vowed to be in front of many Sirens.**

 _I can't do this. This is killing._

 **Do you want to break your oath?**

 _N-No..._

 **Then do what I say. Let me take control...**

 ** _Dreas's POV_**

I could only watch in horror as Amitasha sprouted wings and dove down with claws. She wasn't there. Andrea was missing. That wasn't my friend.

I called out, "Andrea!" Her attention seemed to waver and she stopped for a few seconds before blinking in confusion. She had to be fighting in there.

One of the other Sirens shouted to her in another language that I didn't understand and the tiny glimpse of her was gone once more. I continued shouting her name but she seemed resistant. The song that they sang messed up with my head though. Was I hallucinating or not? I doubted it, however, because Artemis had a large shield in front of all the hunters that seemed to let all of the power in the voice to bounce off.

Artemis shouted, "Hunters! Hold your fire. The arrows can not penetrate their thick shells. I have to vaporize them." Then, I saw one of them holding a jar.

Artemis gasped, "That one can... I'll have to risk it. No matter what, Hunters, I do not want you to attack unless I am captured in that jar." She raced forwards and Andrea flickered back, her head turning back and her eyes following. Then, her ears began to point up again before it went back down. She stood in the middle and blinked a few times. Just then, two slow things happened in a fraction of a second.

Lady Artemis threw a vaporizing spell just as one of the Sirens threw a jar. Andrea's eyes widened as she twisted her body to block both. I turned away just as a bright light shone before looking back. Where Andrea had once stood only had a black, charred spot.

She was gone.

* * *

 **Hey! This is the author here. Yes, this is one week late (oops) but I had some personal reasons of why. Anyways, this story is done. If you would like to continue it, just send me a PM and I'll grant you permission, as long as you credit me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
